Maldita Borrachera
by Night Kohaku
Summary: Desde hace dos años,nuca dijo lo que sentía,pero la alocada idea de Rin la obligarán a hacer lo que más teme.Confesarle su cluye varios OC.Es YURI,así que si no te gusta no lo leas,ya estás avisado.
1. ¿Por qué tuve que decirlo?

**MALDITA BORRACHERA**: contiene **YURI.**

**¿Por qué tuve que decirlo?**

Una tarde de invierno,Shin Onane estaba haciendo TODO lo posible para no ponerse a gritar como una loca histé amiga estaba diciendo una de las mayores locuras que se le habían ocurrido nunca,y eso ya era decir...Le había propuesto que fuesen al bar al que iba Meiko,(de incógnito,por supuesto)y que probasen la bebida que tanto le gustaba a la mayor.

-¿¡PERO TÚ TE HAS VUELTO MAJARA O QUÉ!?-Fue la respuesta de la castaña.

-Hey tranquila,si no quieres voy yo sola...-Respondió Rin,intentando que su amiga dejase de gritar.

¿Rin sola en un bar?¡DIOS MÍO!¡ESO ERA MÁS PELIGROSO INCLUSO QUE MEIKO FURIOSA!No quería pensar en lo que podría pasar.¿Y si Rin se enamoraba de un hombre o de una patata explosiva durante la borrachera y...?¡NO!Ella no quería que su amiga amase a otra persona porque...Ella estaba enamorada de Rin,aunque lo ocultaba por miedo al rechazo de la rubia,que seguramente la miraría con repugnancia y cambiaría su trato hacia otra parte,Rin en estado de descontrol era algo peligroso...

Así que correría los riesgos,pero sólo para que la rubia no incendiase el local,matase a alguien,o algo mucho,mucho peor...

Shin se puso a imaginar lo que sería mucho peor(sí,malpensad) y se sonrojó a más no era para nada bueno tener una imaginación en cuando se quiso dar cuenta,ya era amiga rubia ya la estaba mirando con cara muchacha recuperó la compostura rápidamente,antes de que Rin pensase en irse sola.

-Está bien,iré contigo,pero sólo para asegurarme de que no hagas nada que nos cueste un quiero que Meiko nos arranque las no beberé NADA.-La respuesta de la castaña fue tajante.

-Je,sabía que aceptarías...-Rin soltó una risa con verdadera maldad y miró con picardía a su amiga castaña,que se echó hacia atrás al ver la cara de la rubia.

Inmediatamente,su cara volvió a su expresión anterior,para luego añadir con una sonrisa:

-Bueno,quedamos a las 22:00,¡ni se te ocurra venir tarde!,¿entendido?

-"¡Pero si la que llegas tarde eres tú!"-Pensó Shin,ligeramente molesta-Está bien,Rin-sama.

Y es que no podía evitar decirle que no a aquella rubia,simplemente no podía todo cuando ponía su mejor carita de corderito ese era uno de los inconvenientes de conocer a Rin Kagamine.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido para Shin,y demasiado lento para ,llegó la hora acordada y Shin llegó primero,esperando a su _puntual_ amiga.

-¿Dónde demonios estará esa chica?Ya han pasado veinte mi-Shin se interrumpió a sí misma al ver a la rubia corriendo por la acera y parando en seco.-¿Alguna excusa,señorita?

-Tuve que,arf,mentir a todos para,arf,poder venir,arf...¿Y tú como has llegado a tiempo si venimos del mismo sitio?-Pregunto Rin tomando aire.

-Fácil,pasé cuando todos estaban viendo la televisió ías poner más atención si quieres salir a escondidas en otra ocasión.-Respondió tranquilamente la castaña.

-Como sea...¿Has traído dinero?-Preguntó la rubia con una mirada de desconfianza.

-¡PERO SERÁS!¿¡ME OBLIGAS A VENIR AQUÍ Y ENCIMA TENGO QUE TRAER YO EL DI-Śí,lo he traído.-Se resignó Shin. No valía la pena gritarle a esa caprichosa.

-¡Bien,podremos beber s-Su amiga le tapó la boca.¿Cómo narices se le ocurría chillar?Algún Vocaloid podría oí probable que Haku,Lily,Meiko o Gakupo se encontrasen aquí.

-¡Shh!Podría haber alguien aquí.-Susurró la castaña.

-Ah,perdón.-Se disculpó Rin.

-Tsk,no tienes remedio...

-¡Oye!

-¡Shh!Calla,que nos oyen...-Le divertía mandar a callar a su amiga,y lo mejor es que tenía una razón que la rubia no negaría.

-Ah,tienes razón,lo siento.-Volvió a disculparse parecía que Shin se estaba cachondeando de ella,pero en está ocasión no podía quejarse.

-Venga,entremos.Y espero no tener razón o nos cortarán el cuello aquí mismo.-Dijo la castaña riendo.

-Cierto.-Comentó Rin riendo también tomó la mano a su amiga,lo que hizo que esta se sorprendiese y se sonrojase.

Pero cuando iban a entrar,se acercaron una panda de adolescentes con pinta de pocos amigos, que desgraciadamente,Rin conocía muy bien:Akaito Shion,Dell Honne y Rook.

-¿Qué tal,preciosa?¿Quién es tu acompañante?¿Le conozco?-Dijo Dell de forma descarada,agarrando la barbilla de Rin,

-¡Suéltame!-Chilló Rin,golpeando al chico en el estómago,haciendo que este la soltara.-

-Je,eres una gatita peleona,¿eh?¡Rook,enséñale modales a la señorita!-Ordenó Dell mientras se sobaba el golpe que le había dado la rubia.

Rook se apresuró a cumplir la orden de su líder y agarró a Rin del brazo.

-Vaya,vaya.¿A quién tenemos aquí?-Dijo Rook con una sonrisa burlona.

La chica intentó darle una bofetada,pero él le agarró del otro brazo y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-¿Por qué eres tan agresiva?Juega conmigo.-Rook arrinconó más a la chica contra la pared y empezó a quitarle la camiseta.

-¡Suéltala!-Se armó de valor Shin,quien no había sido capaz de reaccionar ante la llegada del grupo.

-¿Quién me va a obligar,?¿Tú?-Rook se echó a reír,lo que hizo que sus amigos se rieran también.

-¡HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!-Gritó la castaña dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla al moreno,haciendo que soltase a Rin y cayese al suelo.

-Gusano,acabas de cometer el peor error de toda tu vida...-Dijo Dell mientras ayudaba a su amigo a incorporarse.

-Considérate hombre muerto-Añadió Akaito mientras rodeaban los tres a Shin.

-Esperad,¿creéis que yo soy...?-La castaña se acababa de dar cuenta de que...¡ESOS HIJOS DE LA MADRE QUE LOS PARIÓ LA HABÍAN CONFUNDIDO CON UN HOMBRE!¡A ELLA!¡LA QUE NO ERA PARA NADA TAN PLANA COMO RIN KAGAMINE!-

Una sombra negra se apoderó de la cara de Shin,una sombra que cualquier persona decente reconocería como un claro:"CORRE O MUERE".

-Je,je...He estado desde los 10 años con la regla y con una talla de sujetador **** para que ahora cuatro imbéciles vengan a confundirme con un hombre...Je,yo,un hombre...Y MI ABUELA TIENE UN MERCADO NEGRO MONTADO EN LA TERRAZA EN EL QUE TRAFICA CON GATOS DE FORMA ILEGAL .-

El nada disimulado sarcasmo de la chica había sido suficiente para dejar MUY sorprendidos a los chicos.Y al ver un destello rojo salir de los ojos de Shin,supieron lo que tenían que hacer:CORRER.

¡HUYAMOS!-Dijo Akaito a la par que corría,mientras que Dell y Rook le imitaban.

Mientras corría,Rook se tropezó con un agujero del suelo y Shin se acercó a él.

-...-La castaña se mantuvo callada,con el flequillo tapando sus ojos,mientras el moreno le miraba con auténtico pavor.-

-Buh.-Eso fue suficiente para que Rook echase a correr detrás de sus compañeros,mientras gritaba:"¡ESPERADME!".

-E-eso que has hecho ha sido...Increíble.-Dijo Rin con admiración a su amiga.

-¿Ese idiota te ha hecho daño?-Preguntó Shin,visiblemente preocupada por la rubia,mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara.-

-No,gracias a ti...-Respondió la rubia,agarrando su mano.

La castaña ayudó a su amiga,mientras que ella le sonreí su forma de darle las gracias con la mirada.

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarme!- Dijo Rin al incorporarse,abrazando repentinamente a su amiga,haciendo que esta se sonrojara hasta las orejas.-

-B-bueno,¿entramos?-Shin nunca pensó que diría eso,pero no quería encontrarse con más grupos de gente _simpática_.

Al entrar se encontraron algo que distaba de ser lo peor de la noche,pero no era tampoco muy agradable:Allí estaba...¿Neru borracha?

Al entrar,Neru se dió cuenta de la presencia de las chicas y le hizo señas para que se sentasen al lado suya.

-¡HEY!¡CHICASHHH,VENID!-Gritó Neru,totalmente borracha,con la cara y la nariz rojas.-

-¿N-Neru?-Rin no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah,no osh lo he preshentado,¡hic!,eshtoy con un amigo.-Dijo Neru con cara de gato feliz.

-¿Un amigo?¿Quién?-Preguntó Shin con í no se veía a nadie más.

-¡AL SHEÑOR NOKIAAAAA!-Gritó feliz Neru,sacando su móvil del bolsillo.-Shaluda,señor Nokia,no sheas,¡hic!,maleshducado.

-"Vale...Está completamente borracha."-Pensaron Rin y Shin mientras observaban a Neru hablar con su móvil.

-Sheñor Nokia,¡hic!,tengo que contartesh algo,¡hic!Eshtoy enamorada de Len Kagaminesh,¡pero no she cómosh decírselo!Pero tú,¡hic!,me ayudarash,¿no?.

-...-Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio al ver a Neru contarle sus penas de amor al mó lo sospechaban,pero...¡LOL!¿Neru estaba enamorada del rubio?Ese era un secreto que,obviamente,NO

iban a guardar.

-Shi no me ayudash,¡hic!,te tiraré por el váter,¡hic!Ashí que ya eshtás avisado...-Dijo Neru mirando con desconfianza a su móvil.

-"No creo que el móvil vaya a responderle,y los Nokia son INDESTRUCTIBLES"-Pensó usuario medio de CC lo sabría.Y ella era un usuario avanzado.

Finalmente,tomaron asiento,para encontrarse con otra sorpresa,al menos no tan desagradable pero sí extrañ Surune acababa de entrar al bar. Esa noche estaba siendo MUY extraña.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-Preguntó Yubime al ver a sus amigas y al Nokia notaba que estaba sorprendida de encontrar a sus amigas aquí,chafando su plan de ir sola al bar.

-¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?-Se encaró la castaña con su mejor amiga.¡Ella también estaba en el bar,no podía reprocharles nada!

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta?-Volvió a cuestionar la morena,ligeramente molesta.

-¿Sabes que eso es lo que acabas de hacer?-Volvió Shin a la carga,molestando realmente a la morena.

-¡Tú también lo has hecho!-Exclamó Yubime,chocando su frente con la de su mejor amiga.

-¡Porque tú has empezado,lista!-Respondió con furia la castaña,apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Parad!-Con un rápido movimiento,la rubia separó a las dos chicas tomándolas del brazo,mientras ellas se dirigían miradas impasibles.

-Cuando peleáish,el sheñor Nokia se pone triste.-Dijo Neru enseñando su móvil,que se había quedado sin batería.

Las dos chicas miraron a la rubia borracha y comprendieron que lo que estaban haciendo no valía de nada.

-Perdona,la culpa es mía por contestarte mal.-Se disculpó Shin.

-No,la culpa es mía por preguntarte que hacías.-Negó la morena.

-Supongo que...Te perdono.⁻Dijo la castaña.

-Yo también te perdono.

-Oish,que bonito,mira tush también,sheñor Nokia.-Dijo Neru acercando a su móvil para que _viese _mejor la escena.

Entonces entró en el bar alguien a quien no se Kagamine.¿Acaso a todos los Vocaloid menores de edad les había dado la idea de probar la bebida favorita de Meiko en el mismo día?

-¿Q-QUÉ,QUÉ,QUÉ,QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ?-Dijo el rubio tartamudeando por haber sido pillado _in fraganti_ por sus amigos.-¿RIN?¿SHIN?¿YUBIME?...¡¿NERU?!

-¿Sheñor Nokia?-Añadió Neru,reprochando al rubio el haberse olvidado de su amiguito.

-Erm,sí,también..,¿¡PERO POR QUÉ ESTÁIS TODAS AQUÍ!?-Gritó de nuevo el rubio al reflexionar sobre incluir también al móvil o no contarlo como alguien más.

-Probablemente por el mismo motivo que tú.-Respondió su hermana mirando fijamente sus ojos,iguales a los suyos.

-Je,supongo que me pillasteis...¿Habéis pedido algo ya?-Dijo Len tras reconocer que su hermana tenía razó menos podrían estar todos juntos.

,Neru sí...-Dijo Shin,señalando con una gotita en la cabeza a la rubia, que mantenía una intensa conversación con su móvil sobre si el tomate era o no una fruta.

-¿Queréis algo,niños?-Dijo la camarera,mirando con indiferencia a los niños.¿No eran un _poquito_ pequeños para estar solos en un bar?

-Erm...¿Nos puede dar sake?-Dijeron los cuatro a la mental,¿cómo les iba a servir sake a ellos?

-Sí...¿Pero tenéis dinero?-Dijo la camarera sin importarle mucho la edad de los chicos.

-Claro...¡¿NOS LOS VA A PONER ASÍ,SIN MÁS?!¡SOMOS MENORES DE EDAD!-Gritaron Shin y Len.

-Bah,Meiko empezó a venir aquí a los seis años.¿Pongo cuatro o vuestra amiga la que habla con el móvil quiere algo más?-Dijo tranquila la camarera,mientras iba a por la botella de sake.

-¡QUIERO WHISKY!-Dijo Neru,mientras se ponía a babear encima de la barra.

-...-La camarera se quedó en silencio-Pero luego me limpias eso.

La mujer cogió cuatro vasos y vertió el contenido de la botella en ellos,ya de paso rellenando el de Neru que estaba gritándole a su móvil diciendo que ya no era el mismo de siempre desde que le cambió la tarjeta de memoria.

-Gracias...-Shin miró el vaso,dudando de si mantener su palabra o mandarla al carajo.-

-¡Al rico sake!-Dijo Rin mientras cogía el vaso y se lo terminaba de un trago.-

-¡Bruta!¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?-Dijo Len,preocupado de que su hermana se ahogase al beberse el vaso de un trago.-

-¡Tú te callas,que te gusta mucho replicarme!-Dijo la rubia,golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza.

-¡AH!¿Pero tu te has vuelto lo-Shin le tapó la boca antes de que su hermana le diese otro golpe y le dejase K.O.

-Bueno,si me han puesto un vaso,no lo voy a desperdiciar,je,je...-Dijo Yubime mirando de derecha a izquierda para luego coger el vaso y dar un trago.-

-¡TÚ NUNCA ME HASH COMPRENDIDO!¡VETE DE AQUÍSH!-Gritó Neru a su móvil mientras se daba la vuelta.

-...-Todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos,excepto la impasible camarera que se limitó a mirar con una mirada inexpresiva la escena.-

-¿POR QUÉ LO HACESH TAN DIFÍSHIL?-Dijo Neru mientras miraba a su móvil,el que se encontraba encima de la barra.

-Más-Dijo Rin mientras extendía el vaso hacia la camarera.

La mujer la miró de arriba a abajo y le echó más sake en el vaso.

-Más-Repitió Rin después de beberse el vaso entero.

La camarera la miró de nuevo y masculló algo que sonó como:"Bah,otra como Meiko..."mientras que volvía a llenarle el vaso.

Los tres se fijaron el la rubia mientras ella se tomaba su tercer vaso de sake.¿Cómo era capaz de beberse un vaso de un litro y medio TAN rápido?Eso tenía que hacerle polvo el hígado.

-Másh...-Ya le estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol y se le notaba.

La mujer miró con desaprobación y le echó de nuevo aquel líquido.

-Erm,¿tanto alcohol no será malo para la salud,Rin?-Preguntó Len,viendo la cantidad que se estaba tomando su hermana,ya equivalente a una botella entera de sake.

-¡Tú que shabras,pelosh rarosh!-Gritó Rin,intentando darle un golpe a su hermano,pero fallando , perdiendo el equilibrio y estando a punto de caer al suelo,de no ser porque Shin la atrapó.

-¿Eh?¿Eresh mi mamá?-Preguntó Rin tocando la nariz de su amiga castaña.

-Créeme,si fuese tu mamá no te dejaría ir a estos sitios.-Respondió Shin mirando a la chica,que estaba igual o peor que Neru.

-Ah,¿entonshes no eresh mi mamá?-Preguntó la rubia llevándose un dedo a la cara.

-No,no soy tú mamá,soy tu amiga,y no debería haberte dejado ir.-Dijo la castaña mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

-¡EISH,QUE NO HASH BEBIDOSH NADA!-Gritó Neru,cogiendo el vaso de Shin y agarrando la cabeza de esta para vaciarle el vaso en la garganta de forma brusca.-

Shin empezó a toser,mientras Neru cogía la botella y volvía a agarrarle de la cabeza para volver a hacer lo mismo.

-¡NO,NERU,NOOOOOOOO!-Gritó el rubio,pero ya era demasiado tarde,la rubia ya había vaciado la botella en la garganta de la castaña.

-Shin,¿estás bien?-Preguntó Len,pensando que Neru se la acababa de cargar,haciendo que se tragara una botella entera de sake.

-...-La castaña permaneció en silencio-¡ESHTOY MEJOR QUE NUNCAA!

-Tú...¿¡Te has emborrachado antes que yo!?¡NO PUEDO CONSENTIRLO!-Gritó Yubime,agarrando dos botellas a la vez y bebiéndose ambas.

-¿Acaso soy el único decente aquí?-Dijo el rubio,mirando a las cuatro chicas borrachas y al móvil.

-¡ANDASH,LEN-KUN,NO SHEAS TAN ESHTIRADO!-Dijo feliz Neru,mientras cogía una botella y hacía que Len se la tragase.

-...-Len se quedó en el suelo,sin sake le había dejado K.O.

-Len,¿eshtás bien?-Preguntó Yubime tocando la mejilla del rubio.

-No,no lo eshtoy,me duele la cabesha...-Dijo Len,rascándose la cabeza.

-Pobreshito,yo te ayudarésh.-Ofreció la morena,levantando al chico del suelo.

-Grashias,oye...¿Te había dichosh antesh que eresh muy guapash?-Dijo el rubio,mientras miraba a Yubime a los ojos.

Eso fue suficiente para que los sentidos-Nokia de Neru se activaran y mirase a la chica que estaba quitando su opurtunidad para ligarse a Len,aprovechando que estaba borracho.

-¡TÚ!¡SHUELTA A ESE RUBIO!-Gritó la rubia llena de furia.

-¡OBLÍGAMESH!-Replicó la morena,dándole un puñetazo en la nariz.

-¡HEY CHICASH,PARAD!¡SHÉ QUE SHOY GUAPO,PERO NO TANTO PARA QUE OSH PELEÉISH POR MÍSH!-Dijo Len,intentando calmar a la dos chicas.

-¡TÚ NO TE METHASH!-Dijeron las dos,dejando de pelear por un instante.

-Valesh...-Se resignó el rubio,mirando como peleaban.

Después de varios arañazos,tortazos y mordiscos,decidieron dejar la discusión para otra ocasión y seguir bebiendo.

-La arañita se subió,se subió,se subió...-Dijo Yubime mientras subía sus dedos sobre la pierna de Neru.

-El teléfono se subió,se subió,se subió...-La imitó Neru,mientras hacia lo mismo con su teléfono y reía.

-Bien,chicash,tengo una ideash,¿qué osh parece si noshotros tresh shomos una pareja?-Propuso ,estaban MUY borrachos.

-Shí,¡me pareshe bien!-Exclamó la morena-¿Y a ti que te pareshe,Neru?

-A mí me pareshe perfecto.¡Deshidido!¡Shomos un trío!-Dijo Neru levantando la copa en alto.

-¡Eh!¿Y noshotras qué?-Dijo Shin,señalando a la chica rubia.

-Puesh voshotrash shois lash que quedáish,así que juntarosh y no hay problemash.-Dijo Len,aparentemente tranquilo.

-¡LEN!-Gritó su gemela,molesta por las ideas del rubio.

-¿Qué?Shólo era unash broma.-Se disculpó Len,protegiéndose de los posibles ataques de Rin.

-Jo,no esh jushto...-Dijo Shin con pena.

Entonces,todos la miraron:Len,Yubime,Rin,Neru,el señor Nokia,e incluso la impasible camarera la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-Yo te amosh, me importash que también sheash una chicash,sólo she que te amosh y esho esh lo másh importante.Y que shepash,¡hic!,que inclusho eshtando borrasha,tengo un miedo horriblesh a que me rechashes,¡hic!He penshado muchash veshes en confesharte lo que shiento,¡HIC!,pero penshé,que aunque me aceptashes,la gente nosh miraría mal,y esho te haría dañosh,¡HIC!,y yo no quiero que shufras por mi culpa.-Dijo Shin tan seria que parecía que estaba sobria.-Te jurosh que yo lo haría todosh por ti, shabes que ni losh borrachosh ni losh niñosh mienten,¡hic!,y yo shoy ambash cosas.

-...-Rin se quedó callada,con la cabeza gacha,y el flequillo tapando sus ojos.-¡LO SHIENTO!

Y dicho esto,salió del bar corriendo y dejando que el flequillo tapara las lágrimas que se le ,en su estado no llegó muy torcer la esquina,se tropezó, llevándose por delante a...Dell Honne.

-Vaya,vaya.¿A quién tenemos aquí?-Dijo el chico de cabellos plateados mientras miraba a la rubia que se encontraba encima suya.

Rin no contestó.Simplemente se limitó a llorar,ocultando sus ojos con unos mechones de su flequillo rubio.

-Eh,¿qué te pasa?-Preguntó Dell,que nunca había visto llorar a Rin.

-N-No te importash...-Dijo la rubia levantándose y secándose las lágrimas con el mayor orgullo posible.

-¿Acaso estás borracha?-Volvió a preguntar el peli-plata al oír la voz de la chica.

-Esho tampoco te importash...-Dijo Rin,haciendo ademán de irse,pero el chico la detuvo tomándola de un brazo.

-Podría decirle a Meiko que te has emborrachado.-Le chantajeó Dell.

-...-La rubia calló,sin saber que hacer.-No tienesh pruebash.

-Sí,si las he grabado con el móvil.-Dijo el peli-plata enseñándole la grabación.

-Maldito sheash...-Dijo la chica mirandóle con furia.

-Bueno,puedes hacer una cosa para que no se lo enseñe a Meiko...-Añadió el muchacho con una sonrisa pervertida en los labios.

-¿Qué quieresh de mísh?-Preguntó Rin,con una mirada desafiante.

-Espérame en tu cuarto mañana a las 2 de la mañana,y ten la ventana no estás despierta a esa hora,o la ventana está cerrada,se lo diré a Meiko.-Dijo el peli-plata,para después desparecer y dejar a una confundida Rin en medio de la acera.

-Mañana a lash 2 de la mañanash...-Repitió la rubia para ella misma.

Después,Shin llegó corriendo y dando tumbos de un lado a otro,seguida de Yubime,Len y Neru,quienes iban cantando a grito pelado "Cumpleaños Feliz".

-¿Por qué hash salidosh corriendosh?¡Me hash ashustado!-Exclamó la castaña,mirando a la chica.

-...-Rin no repondió,ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.-Vamosh,Len.

-¿Rin?¿Has eshtado llorandosh?-Preguntó su hermano,observando sus ojos,ocultados parcialmente por su flequillo.

-...-La rubia ni siquiera contestó,sólo volvió a mirar hacia el suelo y siguió andando,agarrada a la mano de su gemelo.

En todo el camino la chica no habló con nadie,con la cabeza fija en el suelo hasta llegar a casa.

Al llegar,Meiko les abrió la las 00:30.

-¿Por qué llegáis tan tarde?¿Y por qué oléis a alcohol?-Preguntó la mujer mientras miraba a los observar que Rin estaba con la cabeza gacha y Shin tenía la mirada otros tres estaban mucho más felices,cantando la Macarena mientras bailaban.

-¿Shin?¿Rin?¿Por qué tenéis esas caras?-Preguntó preocupada la castaña mayor mientras miraba a las dos chicas.

-No pasha nadash...-Dijo rubia siguió callada.

-¿Por qué hablas como si estuvieras borracha?-Preguntó más preocupada,si eso era posible, Meiko.

-Porquesh...He cometido el peorsh error de mish vidash.-Dijo la castaña,corriendo a su habitación para cerrar rápidamente la puerta de esta.

Rin miró la habitación donde la chica se había metido y decidió hacer lo rubia corrió escaleras arriba pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡RINSH!-Gritó Neru,yendo a ayudarla,pero tropezando ella también.

-¡CHICASH!-Dijó Len corriendo a por ambas chicas,sólo para caer él también al suelo.

-¡RUBIOSH!-Fue la morena,cayendo encima de todos.

Meiko miró el espectáculo con una gotita en su cabeza y los levantó a menos no se habían hecho ninguna herida ni ningún morató ,de la única persona de quien tenía que preocuparse la mujer era de la castaña,quien había cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

En cuanto la mayor la levantó,la chica siguió corriendo a su cuarto,sin importarle nada más que dejar de oír a los demá ,llegó y cerró dando un portazo,que le dolió incluso a ella.

Mientras tanto,Shin se encontraba en su cuarto,en una esquina,esforzándose en controlar las lágrimas que intentaban escaparse de sus ojos,pensando en que quizá Rin se olvidase de su confesión mañana,y que la resaca borrase todos los recuerdos de aquella esa noche sólo sería un maldito susto.

Rin,por su parte,estaba recostada en la pared,ocultando su rostro con las manos y liberando el llanto que tuvo que aguantar durante su encuentro con Dell.¿Su amiga estaba...Enamorada de ella?¿Ella le correspondía?No tenía ni idea,solo quería que esta noche fuese una maldita pesadilla.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**


	2. Gracias,resaca

**MALDITA BORRACHERA. Aviso:**Contiene **YURI****.**

**Gracias,resaca.**

Amaneció un nuevo día en la casa donde vivían los sol brillaba con fuerza,era un día fantá eso no era suficiente para animar a Shin Onane.

Los luminosos rayos solares no sirven para nada a alguien quien ha perdido toda muy probable que Rin no le dirigiese la palabra en...¿Unos ochenta años?Sí,era se juntaría con su amiga después de que esta se le .

Dió unas cuantas vueltas en su cama,sin ningunas ganas de tenía ganas de verle la cara a la rubia,pero no podría sobrevivir ochenta años en su habitació pena,tendría que levantarse y ver a los demás mirarla con cara de desprecio,y la rubia sin ni siquiera le dolería más que le gritase en toda la cara enferma,al menos le hablarí quería que la chica le repudiase,sería muy duro para ella,pero supuso que la culpa era amor,¿por qué destrozas amistades tan bonitas?¿Y por qué no podría enamorarme de un chico?Seguro que eso le daría menos quebraderos de cabeza.

No valía la pena seguir discutiendo consigo misma,el mal ya estaba tendría que levantarse,vestirse,bajar y encontrarse con el sueño que nunca podría alcanzar,también llamado Rin ,enfrentarse al maldito mundo no le importaba,ya verían de que estaba hecha Shin Onane.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!-Dijo la castaña bien fuerte para que se le oyera,no se iba a acobardar por NADA.-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!¡A ALGUNOS NOS DUELE LA CABEZA A HORRORES!-Gritó Neru mientras se tapaba los oídos.-

-¿Entonces por qué gritas tú también?-Preguntó Len mientras se agarraba la cabeza-

-Cierto,haber si dejas de chillar-Añadió Rin mientras se sobaba la cabeza,como si eso

fuese a eliminar el dolor-¿Qué pasó anoche para que nos duela tanto la cabeza?

Haku,quien estaba viendo la escena divertida,se acercó a los chicos.

-Ay,que monos,su primera resaca...-Dijo Haku agarrando a Len de las mejillas.-Tranquilos,pequeños,ya os acostumbraréis,yo sólo tardé dos días...

-¿R-Resaca?-Dijo Rin sorprendida-¿Acaso ayer estuvimos bebiendo?

-¿Y sino como olíais a alcohol ayer por la noche?-Dijo Meiko entrando al salón.

-E-Espera,Rin...¿No te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó ayer?-Interrumpió la castaña,sorprendida de la repentina amnesia de la rubia.-

-No,¿por qué?-Preguntó la chica,curiosa-¿Acaso paso algo importante?

-No,no pasó nada...-Ah,sí,te confesé el amor que llevaba guardando dos años por miedo a tu rechazo,pero tranquila,no pasó nada ganas tenía de decirle eso,pero se calló.Así estaba mejor,¿no?

-Algo os tuvo que pasar para que trajeseis esas caras ayer...-Dijo Meiko con cara interrogante.

-Sí,¿no te acuerdas de nada?-Añadió Kaito,saliendo de la cocina con una tarrina de helado en las manos.-

-Si fuese importante,me acordaría.¿Verdad,Shin?-Respondió decidida la rubia,mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Eh,sí,claro...-Dijo la castaña bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisas siempre la hacían de eso,le frustraba que Rin no considerase importante su declaración.O simplemente,la resaca había borrado todos sus recuerdos de aquella noche.-Te acordarías...

-Eh,¿a qué viene esa cara?-Preguntó preocupada la le gustaba ver a sus amigos tristes.

-¿Eh?No es n-Empezó a decir la chica,pero otra voz ahogó la suya.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS A TO'L MUNDOOOOO!-Gritó feliz la morena,bajando a una velocidad de vértigo por las escaleras-

-¡Silencio!-Dijeron los chicos agarrando sus pobres cabezas.

-¿Qué os pasa?¿Resaca?-Dijo Yubime,esperando no haber taladrado sus cerebros con sus gritos matutinos.

-Supongo,¿acaso tú te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche?-Preguntó la rubia mayor mientras seguía chateando.

-No mucho,la verdad.¿Interrumpo algo?-Pregunto la chica mirándolos a todos.

-No,tranquila,no interrumpes nada.-Respondió la castaña fingiendo una mejor amiga la había salvado de dar explicaciones.

-Noto un ambiente un poco tenso...-Meditó la morena.

-No,en bien.-Cortó Shin con brusquedad.

-...-La chica se quedó callada y se sentó al lado de la castaña.-Te pasa algo,y no me gusta nada verte con esa confiar en mí.-Le susurró.

La muchacha se sorprendió.Sabía que su amiga era capaz de ver cuando tenía problemas,pero no estaba segura de contarle el ía confiar en ella,de eso estaba segura,pero no tenía ni idea de como iba a afectarle la noticia de "sus preferencias".

-Len,¿Te importaría venir un momento?-Preguntó Kaito,forcejeando con la tapa de su helado,sin poder abrirla.

-¿Ah?Claro.-Respondió el rubio levantándose para ayudar al hombre.

Los dos intentaron abrir la tapa del helado,pero fue sin con los dientes,con un destornillador,con el señor Nokia,(ganándose unas collejas de Neru)con un abridor de latas...Todo fue en ,quien pasaba por ahí,les vio.

-¿Os echo una mano?-Preguntó el samurái,viendo los inútiles esfuerzos de sus amigos.

-Por favor...-Pidió Len,exhausto y tirado en el suelo,dándole el helado.

-Bueno,vamos allá-Se preparó el peli-morado,remangando las mangas de su kimono.

Gakupo se escupió en ambas manos,sopló en ellas y...No pudo abrir la tapa del hombre maldijo unas cien veces la tarrina y cogió su katana.

-¡Maldita tarrina del demonio,te las verás con el filo de mi katana!-Amenazó Gakupo a la tarrina,dando un mandoble con su katana.

No sirvió de mucho,pues el helado lo único que hizo fue rebotar contra el suelo y darle en la cara,tumbándolo. La tarrina siguió rebotando y golpeó a Len y a Kaito,que quedaron K.O y cayeron al lado del samurái.

Fue un espectáculo digno de los "Vídeos Caseros más Divertidos de América". Pero el título sería:"Los Vídeos de Caseros más Divertidos de la Casa Vocaloid"(Con la inestimable ayuda de Neru y el señor Nokia)

-Pff,panda de debiluchos...-Masculló Meiko mirándolos en el suelo y abriendo sin esfuerzo la tarrina.

-Bueno,mejor nos vamos a llevar a Miku al médico.-Dijo Luka,agarrando su bolso.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-Preguntó Yubime.

-Ha comido puerros en mal estado.¡Y todo porque no quería dejarlos ahí!-Respondió la pelirrosa. Su amiga no podía dejar que los puerros se pudriesen,¡antes la muerte!Y parecía que eso era lo que intentaba conseguir.

-Vamos,que Lily nos está esperando.-Dijo impaciente la mujer castaña. Era mejor no enfadar a la rubia,por el bien de todos.

-Eh,yo también voy.-Dijo Haku,corriendo detrás de las mujeres.

En ese momento,un hombre de unos cuarenta años,pelo moreno y corto y vestido de una forma formal,entró a la casa antes de que ellas pudieran abrir la puerta. El jefe de Crypton.

-¡Tengo un encargo para vosotras dos!-Exclamó el hombre,emocionado.-¡Miku y Luka,necesito que cantéis Mag...!-Se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la chica,con la cara blanca y expresión de querer devolver todos los puerros que había comido durante su infancia.-Te ves mal,¿te pasa algo?

-Puerros,caducados,tristes,en,el poyo de la cocinaaaa...-Contestó la chica como si de un espectro se tratase.

-Vaya,necesito encontrar a alguien que pueda cantar Magnet...¿Qué tal tú,Rin?-Preguntó el hombre a la rubia.-

-Está bien,¿pero quién será mi compañero?-Aceptó la chica.

-¿Len?

-En el suelo.

-¿Kaito.

-Igual.

-¿Gakupo?

-Más de lo mismo.

-¿Qué les ha pasado?-Preguntó extrañado el jefe.

-No pudieron abrir la tarrina de helado.-Contestó simplemente la rubia.

-Vaya...¿Teto?

-Está en su cuarto subida en un unicornio marrón.¿Quiere verlo,jefe?

-Creo que por hoy pasaré...¿Qué me dices de Defoko?

-Tiene una cita con Piko.

-¿¡ENSERIO!?¡CUÉNTAMELO TODO!-Dijo el hombre con voz de maruja acercándose a Rin,haciendo que esta le mirara raro.

-Señor,ejem...¿No estábamos discutiendo sobre mi compañero para cantar Magnet?-Dijo la chica con una gotita en la iba a suponer que un gran hombre de negocios como era su jefe tuviese alma de maruja de barrio.Sólo el señor Nokia lo sabía.(CHÁN,CHÁN,CHÁN...)

-Ah,cierto Rin.¿Ruko?-Retomó el hombre la conversación volviendo a su sitio se lo contaría Neru por el se lo contaría .

-Huyendo de la policía.

-Ah,ya me acuerdo,ya...¿Gumi?

-Asaltando un huerto de zanahorias.

-Entonces...¿Qué tal Yubime?

-Está durmiendo.-Dijo la castaña señalando a la chica,que dormía en el sillón abrazada a Neru,la que estaba jugando al Angry Birds y perdiendo.

-¿Quién queda entonces?

-Shin.

-¿¡Y-Yo!?-Preguntó la chica era una oportunidad dorada para estar cerca de Rin?

-Sí,me parece buena idea.¿A tí no te importa,no,Shin?-Preguntó el moreno.

-E-Eh,y-yo...-Balbuceó la castaña.

-No,no le fin y al cabo,somos amigas.¿No?-Dijo la rubia con una de esas sonrisas tan suyas.

-C-Claro...-Terminó diciendo la castaña,mirando fijamente los profundos ojos azules de la otra.

-Bien,ya está todo e id al estudio mañana para hacer el cover,¡no hay tiempo!-Dijo el hombre a la par que se marchaba.

-Muy bien,¿haces tú las partes de Miku?-Preguntó sonriente Rin.

-Me saldría mejor las partes de Luka,mi voz es más grave que la tuya y la imitaré mejor.-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-Preguntó ligeramente molesta la rubia.

-Porque lo sé,está comprobado,si quieres se lo preguntamos a Neru o a Yubime.-Repondió con seguridad Shin.

-Está bien,vamos a preguntárselo.¡NERUUU!-Gritó la chica.

-¿¡QUÉ LECHES QUIERES,PEDAZO DE CHILLONA!?¿¡NO TE HE DICHO QUE TENGO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA HORRIBLE!?-Le chilló la rubia mayor a la otra.

-¡QUIÉN SE COMIÓ MI PIZZA!-Gritó la morena despertando de un sueño.

Todos se quedaron mirándola,incluso los que estaban en el chica les devolvió a todos la mirada y se sentó tranquilamente.

-Erm...¿Quién tiene la voz más grave:Shin o yo?-Preguntó Rin,segura de ganar.

-Shin,porque tú tienes voz de pollo despellejado,y ahora a ver si me dejas dormir en paz.-Respondió Neru molesta por los gritos de la rubia menor.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para la chica,que se quedó con la boca abierta y con una vena cada vez más grande en su cabeza.¡NO IBA A DEJAR QUE LE LLAMASEN POLLO DESPELLEJADO!¡POR ENCIMA DE SUS NARANJAS Y SU APLANADORA!

-Al menos mi voz no es una versión más grave de Rin Kagamine.-Dijo Rin de forma despectiva hacia la mayor.

-Al menos yo no estoy enamorada de mi gemelo.-Replicó la chica.

-Perdona,pero el twincest no es cierto.-Dijo la rubia ligeramente enfadada.

-¿Qué me dices de Adolescence?-Le preguntó la rubia mayor.

-Puro fanservice.

-No lo creo.-Dijo sacándole la lengua.

-¿Y lo de tú y Nero?-Le preguntó Rin de brazos cruzados.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-Respondió iracunda Neru.

-¡PRUÉBALO!-Le desafió la chica.

-¡PARAD,ME ESTÁIS DEJANDO SORDA!-Gritó Yubime.

-Cierto,a mí también.¿Tú que piensas al respecto,Yubime?-Preguntó Shin.

-Que tu voz es más grave que la suya.¿Te acuerdas de lo de :"PRUEBA O VERDAD"?-Dijo animada la morena.

-¡Cómo no voy a acordarme!Aquello fue buenísimo.-Respondió con felicidad la castaña.

-¿Y te acuerdas de la voz que ponías?Parecías un muerto viviente.-Volvió a preguntar entre risas la chica.

-¡Sí!Una pena que no usásemos el plan T,hubiera sido tan divertido...-Dijo la chica.

-¿Plan T?-Preguntaron extrañadas las dos rubias.

-Plan teléfono. Aquella voz era muy grave,ideal para bromas telefónicas en Halloween.-Respondió Yubime.

-¿Y cómo era aquella voz?-Se interesó Rin.

-Creo que algo como...

El sonido fue tan profundamente demoníaco que las dos chicas se escondieron detrás del sofá y los "abre-tarrinas" se despertaron y salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones,cerrando con llave.

-¿He hecho algo malo?-Preguntó la castaña,preocupada por las reacciones de sus compañeros.

-Nope,sigues teniendo tanto estilo como siempre.-Respondió la morena,sonriente.

Entonces,Rin salió de detrás del sofá:

-P-puedes hacer la parte de L-Luka...Tienes la voz más grave...-Se resignó la chica,tartamudeando.

-¡Yay!

-No estés tan feliz,que aún tenemos que practicar.

-Bueno,yo voy a seguir durmiendo,y ni se os ocurra gritar u os lanzaré al seño-La tsundere no llegó a terminar la frase cuando ya estaba roncando tirada en el sofá.

-Yo voy a comer sé por qué,pero me han entrado unas ganas...-Añadió la morena saliendo por la puerta.

-Bueno,supongo que podemos practicar en paz...-Suspiró Shin.

-Sí,ahora sólo queda encontrar la letra de Magnet.-Dijo la rubia.

-Espera,¿no te sabes la letra?-Preguntó alarmada la castañ si que no se lo esperaba.¿Ahora que iba a hacer?Ella no entendía mucho de japonés y confiaba en que la chica supiese cantarla.

-No,no me la sé.¿Algún problema?-Respondió la chica.

-¡Sí,si hay un problema!¡Yo tampoco me la sé!-Dijo Shin.¿Cómo no iba a haber un problema si no se sabían la canción que tenían que cantar?

-Tampoco hay que ponerse así,no nos vamos a morir.-Resopló Rin.

-Genial.¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Preguntó la castañ era superior a sus fuerzas.¿Cómo narices estaba tan tranquila sabiendo cómo se pondría el jefe si no la tenían para mañana?

-Go google it,es simple.-Respondió tranquilamente la rubia.

-¿Acaso se te olvidó que no tenemos Internet,peazo lista?-Dijo la castaña perdiendo la paciencia a pasos agigantados.

-¿Qué me has llamado?-Preguntó molesta la chica.

-Peazo toda la casa no hay Internet...Excepto en el móvil de Neru.-Cayó en la cuenta la muchacha.¿Si no,como estaría chateando las veinticuatro horas del día?

-Entonces...Tendremos que cogerlo "prestado",¿no es cierto,Shin?-Dijo Rin con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Totalmente de acuerdo,no creo que le importe que lo tomemos "prestado",je je...-Dijo a su vez la chica.

-Muy bien,¿quién lo toma "prestado"?¿Tú o yo?-Preguntó la rubia mirando a su compinche.

-Yo,que siempre hago el trabajo decir,el trabajo "prestado",je je...-Respondió Shin,riéndose de su chiste malo.

-Corta el rollo y coge el móvil.-Dijo tajantemente la había ,quedaba la tarde y la noche,pero a lo que a ella HABÍA TIEMPO.

-Sí,Rin-sama.-Dijo molesta la castaña.

La chica se acercó a la rubia mayor,que dormía como un tronco mientras jugaba al Angry sería una tarea difícil...Pasaba a su lado un ratón,debido a que no era una casa muy limpia,y le dió una fantástica ó el ratón,que chillaba y se retorcía,implorando piedad con frases como:¡Tengo esposa y cuarenta hijos a los que alimentar,no me hagas esto!Agarró también el móvil de Neru y de un rápido movimiento,hizo el cambiazo.

Pero no salió muy bien,por que en vez de coger el ratón,que se escapó de su mano de un mordisco a traición,la agarró a ella,y la abrazó como si de un peluche se móvil,salió volando y llegó a las manos de Rin,quien lo atrapó con un veloz de que el ratón le echó un mal de ojo.

-¡Buen trabajo!Pero parece que te ha tomado prestada a tí,¿eh?-La premió la rubia riendo.

-¡Grr!¡Deja de reírte y haz que me suelte!-Exclamó la castaña,intentando zafarse del agarre de la "Chat-adicta" sin muchos resultados.

-Vale,vale,no te cabrees.-Dijo la chica,agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella,sin conseguir nada.

La rubia tiró con más fuerza,pero terminó pasándose de la raya y haciendo que ambas terminaran volando por los aires cuando Neru,que dormía apaciblemente,soltó a Shin.

Al agarrarla de la mano y dar un giro en el aire,la chica de ojos azules acabó cayendo sentada encima del pecho de la otra chica,casi ahogándola.

-¿Estás bien?¿Shin?-Preguntó preocupada Rin,mirando a la castaña, que tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos,los terminó de abrir,quedando estos totalmente abiertos y mirando sonrojada a la rubia encima suya. Aquello era lo mejor que podía pedir,sin lugar a dudas. Gracias,Magnet,desde ahora eres mi canción favorita.

-¿¡Shin!?-Preguntó Rin sacudiendo a su compañera.

-¿Eh?¿Quién se ha muerto?-Dijo la castaña,como saliendo de un trance.

-¡Nadie,pero por un momento pensé que te habías muerto tú!-Exclamó la rubia,acercándose más a Shin mientras seguía zarandeándola.

R-Rin...-Murmuró la chica,dándose cuenta de la proximidad de la otra,haciendo que se sonrojase aún más.(Si eso era posible...)

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Rin,acercando más la cara a la de su amiga.

-T-Tú,muy c-cerca,na-nariz,sangre...¡Ah!-Balbuceó la castaña,mientras un hilo rojo de sangre salía de su nariz,

-¿¡SHIN!?-Gritó la rubia,mientras intentaba reanimar a la ,de la única forma que sabía era darle unos cuantos tortazos.

Tras el golpe,Shin volvió a la realidad,pero Neru y Yubime también por el sonido del golpe y se quedaron mirando la escena,que daba mucho que pensar.

-...-La morena se quedó mirando a su amiga,con los ojos como platos.-¡Qué guay,estáis haciendo muy realista Magnet!¡Casi parece que os fuéseis a besar de verdad!

-Cierto,muy bien conseguido ese sonrojo,por no hablar de la hemorragia nasal.-Comentó la rubia mayor,observando con atención la escena.

-¿No os estarías intentando besar de verdad mientras nosotras dormíamos?-Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Yubime.

-¡Claro que no!-Respondió de forma tajante la rubia menor,con una notable expresión de enfado.

-¿Y si Shin quería?-Insinuó con una mirada sugerente la chica.

Obviamente,lo decía de broma,pero eso puso nerviosa a la castaña,que tragó pesadamente como si fuesen a descubrir que había hecho algo malo.

-¿Tú estás bien?¡Cómo va a querer!-Gritó con furia Rin mientras se levantaba de encima de la otra chica.

-Pues a lo mejor es...-La insinuación de Neru fue cortada rápidamente por Shin.

-¿Podemos buscar ya la letra de Magnet?No tengo ganas de que el jefe se ponga histérico...

-Claro. Neru,el móvil...-Ordenó la rubia menor a la mayor,estirando la mano.

-Agh,aquí tienes,pero ni se te ocurra hacerle ni un solo rasguño,¿entendido?-Dijo la chica dándole su tesoro más preciado.

-Je,je,siempre consigo lo que quiero...-Murmuró Rin con una malicia impropia de una niña de catorce años.

-Bueno,busquemos la dichosa letra ya,antes de que pierda la paciencia y la sangre...-Dijo la castaña,tecleando el nombre de la canción.

Después de encontrarla,se pasaron dos horas practicando Magnet hasta que los demás vinieron. Estaban tan concentradas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que la puerta se abría...

-Vaya,os está saliendo muy bien.¿Tenéis los trajes?-Observó la pelirrosa.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó la rubia. Tal era su concentración que no había atendido a la mujer.

-Que si tenéis los trajes.-Dijo Miku,feliz como una perdiz. Sólo era estreñimiento por comer puerros podridos.

-No,no los tenemos. Ya se los pediremos al jefe.-Respondió Shin en lugar de su compañera.

-Podríamos prestaros los trajes.-Dijo sonriente la peliturquesa.

-Está bien,pero dudo de que tengáis de mi talla,y quizás la de Luka me quede grande.-Aceptó la chica.

-...-La mujer se quedó pensando unos instantes.-¿Quieres decir que estoy gorda?

-¿Eh?Yo no,ah...-La castaña balbuceó unos instantes,con la atenta mirada de Luka encima suya.-

¡RING!¡RIIIIING!

El señor Nokia salvó a Shin de la muerte,e hizo que todas las miradas se fijaran en Neru mientras ella respondía,a la llamada,con una expresión curiosamente molesta.

-Te dije que no me volvieras a hablar,pesado.¿Cómo que soy una estirada?Bueno, al menos yo no tengo el pelo gris a los veinte años,idiota...

Haku se veía ofendida,pero no interrumpió la conversación,esperando a ver como seguía discutiendo Neru con su ex.

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!¿Qué quieres saber la verdad?¡Pues la verdad es que estoy en un trío!¿Contento?¡Ah,no,no me insultes!¿Ah,sí?¡Cómo si tú no fueras un tsundere!¡DELL!-Siguió gritando la tsundere,totalmente histérica.

Escuchar el nombre del muchacho hizo que la memoria de Rin se reactivase,y se acordó de lo que este le dijo:

_-Espérame en tu cuarto mañana a las 2 de la mañana,y ten la ventana no estás despierta a esa hora,o la ventana está cerrada,se lo diré a Meiko.-Dijo el peli-plata,para después desparecer y dejar a una confundida Rin en medio de la acera._

_-_Dell...-Susurró la rubia,corriendo hasta su habitación. Fragmentos de aquel día se agolpaban en su mente:El encuentro con los macarras,el choque con el peli-plata,las locuras de Neru,la camarera rancia...Pero notaba como si le faltase algo,algo importante...

La hora acordada se acercaba peligrosamente,y no tenía ganas de morir joven a base de gritos y golpes de la querida alcohólica compulsiva.

-¡Rin!¡Espera!-Gritó la castaña,subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras.

La chica le cerró la puerta en la cara y se apoyó en la puerta. Estuvo un rato así con los ojos cerrados hasta que una voz conocida la sorpredió.

-¿Me echabas de menos,nena?

-Tú...Dell.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**


	3. Confianza

**MALDITA BORRACHERA.**AVISO:CONTIENE **YURI.**

**Capítulo 3:Confianza.**

**Perdón,no pude subir el capítulo por que no tuve tiempo. Espero que si alguien estuviese esperando el siguiente capítulo de la historia,que me perdone.^^U**

**Ah,y gracias a Nyan-Mad por poner la historia en favoritos,eso me anima mucho a escribir. :3**

-Vaya,te acuerdas de mí.-Dijo Dell sarcásticamente.

-¡Déjame en paz!¿Por qué siempre me estás molestando?-Gritó Rin. Ese tipo la ponía de los nervios.

-Oh,venga,te estresas por nada...Sólo quiero un poco de tu tiempo.-Pidió el muchacho,tomándola de la barbilla.

-¡No me toques!-Ordenó la rubia,dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla.

La cabeza del peli-plata se torció bruscamente en la dirección del golpe. Casi parecía que se había roto el cuello. Lentamente,giró la cabeza hasta mirar de nuevo a la chica,regalándole una sonrisa pervertida.

-Parece que hoy estás más activa que el otro día,¿eh?-Dijo Dell,acorralándola contra la pared.-Bien,porque voy a terminar la tarea que Rook empezó...

Después de decir eso,el chico comenzó a quitarle la camiseta,pero su tarea se vió interrumpida por el sonido de la perilla de la puerta al girarse.

-¡Rin-chan,ya es hora de ce-Len interrumpió su feliz llamada cuando vió lo que mandíbula cayó hacia el infinito y más allá sin saber que hacer,simplemente parado en medio de la puerta.

-Len,que te ha pasad-...¿¡QUÉ LECHES HACES TÚ AQUÍ!?-Preguntó furiosa Shin.A ese tío no lo quería ver ni en pintura.(Excepto en esas en las que estaba tan bue-¡NI EN PINTURA!)

-Rinny y yo tenemos un trato.¿Verdad,Rinny?-Dijo en tono burlón el peli-plata.

-¡Déjala tranquila!-Ordenó la castaña,intentando darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

Dell esquivó hábilmente el golpe para devolverle a ella un uno en el estómago.

-¡Gah!-Gritó la chica,doblándose.

El chico le dió un golpe de gracia en la nuca,dejando a Shin K.O.

-¡Shin!-Se alarmó la harta de que la manejasen como quisieran,estaba harta de no reaccionar,simplemente,estaba iba a dejar que ese chulo con canas hiriese a las personas que le importaban.Y la verdad,Shin la había defendido dos veces:En la entrada del bar y ahora,sin importar que le pasara a saldría de ella la Rin de siempre:LA BESTIA PARDA.

-...-La mirada de la chica se ensombreció.-Sal,de mi...¡CUARTO!

No hizo falta que lo repitiese,pues Rin ya le había echado una mano sacándole de su cuarto por la ventana de una patada digna de Axel Blaze.(Pero unas 58 veces más fuerte.)Dell había caído al suelo de la calle desde un segundo piso,pero su pantalones se engancharon en la rama de un árbol y se quedó allí tardó más de 10 segundos en echar a correr por donde había venido.

-¡Y no vuelvas!-Se oyó la voz de Neru,quien había grabado TODO.

Todos la miraron.¿Cuándo carajo había llegado allí?

-¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?-Dijo la rubia mayor,tan simpática como siempre.

-No,sólo queríamos preguntarte amablemente...¿CÓMO (****) HAS APARECIDO AQUÍ?-Gritó la rubia menor.¿Acaso Goku le enseñó el Shukanido*?

-He estado aquí todo este tiempo.-Respondió secamente la chica.

-Yo también.-Añadió Haku,apareciendo por detrás.

(Inserte sonido de grillos aquí)

-Nadie m-me hace casooo...-Susurró Shin desde el suelo,levantando un brazo en un fallido intento de incorporarse.

-¡SHIN!¡Perdón,me había olvidado de ti!-Dijo con un sentimiento de culpabilidad Rin.

-Creo que no puedo moverme...-Musitó la castaña,con voz temblorosa.

-¡Chicos!¡Hoy tenemos arroz para cenar!-Avisó Kaito desde la cocina.

-¡YUJU!¡FOREVER ALONE EL ÚLTIMO!-Dijo la chica levantándose del suelo de un salto y bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

-¡EH,YO NO SOY UNA FOREVER ALONE!-Gritó Yubime,que salía de su habitación persiguiéndola.

-¿Dónde quedó el "creo que no puedo moverme"?-Preguntó la rubia con una gotita en la cabeza.

(En la cocina...)

-He llegado la última...-Se lamentó Haku.

-Ah,se siente.¿Miku,puedes pasarme el azúcar?-Dijo Neru.

-¿¡TOMAS AZÚCAR CON EL ARROZ!?-Preguntó sorprendida mezclaba el paté de cerdo con el de ciervo,pero eso era inhumano.

-Y tú haces teatros de:"¡OH,DIOS MÍO,NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAS!-Le replicó la chat-adicta.

-¡Eh!¡Qué mi imitación de Rambo tampoco es tan mala!¡Y sí sentía las piernas,pero no el estómago!-Dijo molesta la castaña.

-Sí,ya,claro. Tú lo que quieres es que Rin te haga caso...-Dijo pícaramente la chica.

-¡COMO SE T-El sonido de la puerta de la entrada interrumpió la discusión e hizo que todos dirigiesen la mirada al chico que acababa de entrar.

-E-Eres...¡Primo!-Exclamó la chica del chándal lila,(Shin Onane,míralo en dA,y de paso,mira mis otros OC que aparecen en el fanfic.¡Publicidad salvaje apareció!)dándole un abrazo de oso al chico.

-¡¿Primo?!-Preguntó sorprendida Rin. No sabía que su amiga tuviera familiares.

-Sí,soy Akira Heartphilia. Un gusto conoceros.-Se presentó el pelirrojo,librándose del agarre mortal de la castaña y haciendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente.¿No dijo el jefe que llegarías hace una semana?-Preguntó Kaito.

-Sí,pero resulta que me perdí y acabé en una ciudad a 169 kilómetros de esta.-Dijo Akira con una sonrisa en su cara.-Al final tuve que trabajar de barrendero para conseguir el dinero necesario para volver aquí.

-...-Kaito se quedó sin habla. Y lo decía todo...¿Así de tranquilo?

-Bueno,lo importante es que ya estás aquí.¿Y tu objeto?-Concluyó Luka. Todos los Vocaloid tenían un objeto para identificarlos,fuese una herramienta o comida.

-Un lápiz.

-¿Edad?

-20.

-¿Temperamento?

-Alegre,pasota y tranquilo.¿A qué vienen las preguntas?

-Sí,es verdad.¿No se habría encargado ya el jefe de todo?-Añadió Gakupo.

-Cierto,pero me gusta preguntar.-Dijo Luka. Teniendo unos asalta-frigoríficos en casa,dos alcohólicas,una adicta al móvil y unos niños de 14 años con una aplanadora,tenía que estar segura. Luego,estaban la del pincel y la del mp4,pero esas no daban tanto jaleo.

-No vas a cambiar nunca...-Murmuró Gakupo mientras una gotita aparecía en su cabeza.

-Ni que tu quisieras que cambiase.-Contestó secamente la mujer,que le había oído. Ante el comentario,el peli-morado se sonrojó.

-Aquí hay tema,pero tema.-Dijo de forma pervertida la castaña,mientras miraba el efecto que causaba su frase.

Cuando su primo venía,su personalidad daba un giro de 145 grados.(Ni uno más,ni uno menos.)Aparte,su amigo Dani le estaba afectando negativamente.

Eso,ciertamente,no le ayudaba de mucho,pues la gente solía cabrearse con ella. Sóloo había que mirar las expresiones de Luka yGakupo. Ambos estaban rojos,pero no solo de vergüenza. También de ira.

-...-La pelirrosa la miró de forma asesina-Vas a morir.

-¡Nuuuuuuuu!¡Primito,sálvame de la muerte!¡Aún soy joven y bella!-Rogó Shin,mientras se subía a la espalda de Akira. Tenía una altura considerable,un metro ochenta y seis.

-Vamos,dejadla,es una chiquilla.-Dijo él,sonriendo al dúo de ojos furiosos.

-...-La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta.-Si me encuentro contigo en un callejón oscuro,te rajaré de arriba a abajo con una navaja suiza. Estás avisada.

-Yo me llevaré un bate de béisbol.-Añadió el peli-morado de forma amenazante.

-Primo,me la tienen jugadaaa...-Lloriqueó la chica.

Akira se limitó a sonreír y a revolverle el cabello a su prima mientras le sacaba la lengua. Siempre se portaba bien,alguna trastada tendría que hacer.

-Bah,de tal palo,tal astilla...-Murmuró Neru,apretando las teclas de su móvil con velocidad.

Los dos le sacaron la lengua y sonrieron. Ciertamente,se parecían mucho,por eso eran parientes.

-¡Akirín!-Dijo Yubime,saltando de la silla y poniéndose al lado del muchacho. Ella,Shin y Akira se conocían desde hace tiempo,cuando eran pequeños.

-¡Amiga pirómana!-Saludó animado el pelirrojo.

-¿Pirómana?-Se extrañó Meiko.¿La gente se saludaba así?

-Ah,sí,el dúo de los pirómanos.-Recordó la castaña.-Casi hicieron arder la casa,solamente encendiendo un vela y un par de lápices...

-Genial,otro bicho raro al saco...-Se quejó la rubia mayor.

-¡Je!-El chico sonrío abiertamente a Neru,haciendo que esta se sonrojase levemente y volviese a mirar a su móvil.

-Baka...-Susurró ella. Su sonrisa le recordaba a la de Len.

-Será mejor que te sientes a comer,antes de que se enfríe el arroz.-Cortó la que le venía a la mente:¿Por qué estaban cenando a las dos de la mañana?

-¿Qué hay de comer?

-¡Arroz!-Contestó Shin felizmente.

-¡YAY,ARROZ!¡ME ENCANTA EL ARROZ!-Dijo Akira,saltando a la silla y agarrando una cuchara.

-Ejem,¿no deberías usar palillos?-Dijo la tsundere.

-La cuchara puede con todo.

-Pero el arroz se come c-

-Ya le has oído,la cuchara sirve para TODO.-Recalcó la castaña. La cuchara es una herramienta poderosa.

-¡Yay,cucharas al poder!-Dijo el pelirrojo,chocando los cinco con su prima.

Después de la comida,todo fue bastante normal. Akira encajó muy bien en el ambiente,gustando casi todas las personas de la casa.(Excepto a Neru,todo sea dicho)El chico se golpeó y se tropezó por las escaleras unas cuantas veces,levantando siempre como si nada,con un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Parecía que la tenía de hierro,acero u obsidiana.(¡Minecraft!Ciertamente,también podía tener la cabeza cuadrada...)

En el momento en el que estaban más tranquilos,el timbre sonó.

-¡Voy yo!-Se ofreció la chica. Sí,la del chándal lila.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró una desagradable sorpresa,era,era...

-Dell...-Dijo sorprendida la castaña. Aquello era molesto, además, ¿cómo se atrevía a pasar por ahí después de la tunda que le había metido Rin?Cualquier persona inteligente se habría planteado la sensata idea de no aparecer por ahí en toda su maldita vida, pero allí estaba él. Parado enfrente de la puerta.

-¡Shh!Ven conmigo.-Ordenó el peli-plata.

-¿Crees que voy a ir por que tú me lo pidas?-Se encaró Shin. Si creía que se iba a meter en la boca del lobo,estaba tonto.

-Es importante.-Dijo Dell. Parecía que lo decía suplicando. Y miraba a la chica de una manera seria que nunca había usado con ella. Él siempre la miraba con aires de superioridad y de forma burlona,pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez,había algo en su mirada que le empujaba a creerle,aún más. Le obligaba a creerle.

El chico la condujo a un callejón alejado de la casa,lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie les oyera. Lo suficientemente lejos de los demás. Lo suficientemente lejos para tener una conversación privada.

-Bien,ya estamos aquí.¿De qué querías hablarme?-Preguntó la castaña. Tenía prisa,no quería tener que dar explicaciones luego de por qué había tardado tanto. Y lo peor sería que le preguntaran sobre quien había tocado. Sí,sería algo así como:

-"Hey,¿quién había en la puerta?"

-"¿Eh?Nadie.

-"Ajá,y por eso Nadie ha estado hablando contigo tanto tiempo,¿no?"

-"Así es,es que Nadie es muy enrollado,¿sabías?"

Que tontería.

-...-Dell tragó saliva pesadamente.-¿Te gusta Rin?

La pregunta le llegó demasiado a bocajarro. La chica se esforzó por contener un sonrojo,que obviamente,se le escapó.

-¿¡Te gusta!?-Repitió el peli-plata,tomándola de los hombros. Shin asintió avergonzada.-Me lo temía.

El chico la soltó y bajó la cabeza,dejando que unos mechones plateados cubrieran sus ojos.

-Escúchame bien,porque sólo te lo diré una vez.-Dijo Dell apretando los puños.-Si de verdad la amas,aléjate de ella. Es por su bien,ella no te quiere. No es como tú,ella es una chica normal. Ella no se merece alguien como tú. Así que,ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella,¿entendido?

Las palabras del peli-plata acribillaron el corazón de la chica.¡Ella no quería hacerle daño a Rin,maldita sea!¿Acaso ese imbécil se creía que se había enamorado de la rubia porque le había dado la gana?Se había enamorado de ella por culpa de todas esas bromas amistosas que le hacía,por su manera de hablarle,por sus sonrisas desinteresadas...Parecía como si esa sonrisa hiciera que todo fuese bien. Cuanto necesitaba una de esas ahora.

-¿¡PIENSAS QUÉ ME ENAMORADO DE ELLA PORQUE SÍ!?-Gritó Shin fuera de sí.-¡PUES ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO!¿¡CREES QUE QUIERO SENTIRME ASÍ!?¿¡SABES LO DURO QUE ES VIVIR SABIENDO QUE ELLA NUNCA ME ACEPTARÁ!?¿¡LO SABES!?

El chico se acercó más a ella.

-¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ!¡YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA,JODER!-Rugió Dell. Parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Se alejó de allí corriendo,dejando sola a una confundida Shin.

La castaña se quedó en el sitio,con los ojos como platos.¿Qué?Esto no podía estar pasando. No le bastaba con estar enamorada de una chica,como ella,sino que ahora tenía un rival con más posibilidades que ella. Genial.

Empezó a caminar hasta su casa,con la cabeza gacha todo el camino.¿Tanto daño le haría a Rin estar con ella?Se había parado a meditarlo varias veces antes,pero nunca tan profundamente. Sí,sí que lo haría,la gente la miraría muy mal,y eso podría afectarle. A ella no le importaba que la miraran como si fuera un monstruo. Era un monstruo,después de todo. Un monstruo...¿Cómo podía sentir algo como esto por su amiga?Definitivamente,daba asco. Delll tenía razón,sería mejor que se alejase de Rin,porella. Sí,se alejaría de ella,porque la amaba.

Antes de darse cuenta,estaba frente a la puerta de la casa. Llamó a la puerta muy flojo,con suerte,nadie la oiría. Pero si que la oyeron,justo la persona a la que no quería ver en esos momentos.

-Shin,¿por qué has tardado tanto?Estaba muy preocupada por ti,¿sabes?-Le reprochó Rin abriendo la puerta.

Sí,justamente tenía que abrirle ella,el amor de su vida,justo cuando se estaba planteando evitarla,allí aparecía ella,a abrirle la puerta y a decirle que estaba preocupada por si le había pasado algo. Asco de Suerte. No quería hacerlo frente de ella,pero ya no podía aguantarse más. Empezó llorar,a derramar todas las lágrimas que se había guardado delante de Dell.

-¡Lo siento,Rin!-Dijo entre sollozos-¡Perdóname!¡Por favor,perdóname!

-Shin...-Susurró la chica.

La rubia abrazó tiernamente a la chica,haciendo que dejase de llorar para que un fuerte sonrojo apareciese en su rostro.

-Rin...-

-Tranquila,no tienes que disculparte por nada...

-...-Cuanto le gustaría decirle a Rin que se equivocaba,que era un monstruo,que no se merecía que fuese a su amiga,que no se merecía si quiera mirarla...Pero eso serviría solamente para confundirla más.-Gracias...Tengo que irme a mi habitación.

La castaña subió por las escaleras sin dar más explicaciones y se metió en su cuarto.

-¡Espera!¿Dónde has est-La voz de Rin fue ahogada por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Agh...No puedo,simplemente no puedo alejarme de ella.-Dijo la castaña pensando en voz alta. Si se intentase alejar de Rin,probablemente se pudriría.¿Quién en su sano juicio le pediría a alguien que se alejara del amor de su vida?-¿Por qué he tenido que enamorarme de ti,Rin?¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de tu hermano,como todas?

Jej,no podía engañarse a ella misma,no era lo mismo. Len era un chico simpático,amable,paciente...

También era caballeroso,pero no podía compararse a su hermana. La rubia era valiente,dura,bromista,caprichosa...Pero a la vez se preocupaba por los demás y era tan dulce y tierna...Aparte,era ligeramente más pervertida que su inocente hermano. Y sus sonrisas eran especiales,tan suaves...Como para que te diera diabetes.

-¡Es inmoral amarte tanto,Rin!-Shin volvió a hablar sola.O al menos eso creía. En ese momento,notó como una puerta se abrí pena que fuese SU habían abierto Akira y Meiko.

-Shin,¿eso es cier-La voz de Meiko fue cortada por la respuesta de la castaña.

-¡SÍ,SOY ASQUEROSA!¡ES VERDAD,LA AMO CON TODA MI ALMA Y NO ME ARREPIENTO!-Gritó la no merecía la pena seguir ocultando ese sentimiento. Estaba no merecía la pena ocultar las lágrimas por segunda echó a llorar,sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

-Shin...-Dijo la mujer,abrazando a la castaña con fuerza.-No digas eso,tú no eres asquerosa.

-¡Sí,si que lo soy!¡Esto no es normal,no debería sentirme así!-Replicó Shin,aferrándose con más fuerza a la mayor.

-¿Tú estás enamorada de Rin?-Preguntó Akira,totalmente serio,cosa rara en él.

-¡¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?!-Gritó la chica.¿Estaba sordo o no había sido suficientemente clara?

-Responde a mi pregunta,¿tú estás enamorada de Rin?-Repitió el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente.

-Sí,lo estoy.-Se resignó la castaña.¿No era obvio?

-¿La amas por lo que es?-Preguntó de nuevo,con más intensidad que antes.

-Sí,la amo con sus caprichos,sus bromas,sus golpes...La amo por todo.

-¿Estás dispuesta a amarla pase lo que pase?-Preguntó más fuerte el chico.

-¡Sí,estoy dispuesta!-Respondío ella en el mismo tono.

-Entonces no importa lo que seas,lo que importa son tus sentimientos hacia todo lo que has afirmado antes es cierto,no eres para nada asquerosa.-Finalizó Akira,recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

-Primo...-Susurró la chica,volviendo a había imaginado lo maduro que podía ser su sabía que podía confiar en él,pero nunca pensó lo comprensivo que era.

-Ya,ya...Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros dos.-Dijo Meiko secándole las lágrimas y revolviéndole los cabellos de forma maternal.

-¿No se lo,snif,diréis a nadie?-Preguntó la castaña.

-A un pacto de confianza.-Dijo el pelirrojo,extendiendo el brazo hacia delante.

-¿Un pacto de confianza?-Preguntó Shin confundida.

-Así es,prometemos que esto quedará entre nosotros tres,¿de acuerdo?-Aclaró el chico.

-D-De acuerdo...-Dijo la chica extendiendo el brazo también,colocándo su mano encima de la de su primo.

-Yo también.-Dijo la mujer colocando su palma encima de la mano de la castaña.

-¡Apartir de hoy somos el equipo Trust!-Anunció Akira felizmente.

-¿Qué?¿Esto no era un pacto de confianza?-Preguntó confundida Meiko.¿A qué venían las palabritas en inglés?

-Es que un pacto de confianza queda muy ás,todo suena mejor en inglés.-Explicó confiado el chico.

-Ya,ya...-Susurró la castaña mayor con una gotita en la cabeza.

-M-Muchas gracias,a los dos...-Dijo de repente la castaña.-Siento mucho no haberlo dicho antes,p-ensé que...

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Que ibais a odiarme...

-Shin...Yo nunca te odiaría,y lo sabes.-Dijo Meiko con una mirada seria.

-Cierto,¿de dónde te has sacado eso?

-Dell,él...-Los puños de Shin temblaron al empezar a hablar.

-¿¡Qué te ha dicho ese imbécil!?-Gritó la mujer chico era muy rastrero,y a ella le repugnaba la gente así.

-M-Me dijo que...Me alejara de Rin,que ella nunca me aceptaría y que sólo le haría daño...-Musitó la dolía recordar el encuentro con el chico,sus palabras resonaban aún en su cabeza.:

"Ella se merece alguien mejor que tú." "Ella es una chica normal,no como tú" "Aléjate de ella"

"Aléjate de ella..."

Tampoco tenía que olvidarse de lo más doloroso,él también amaba a Rin,lo que dificultaba más el ó no contarle esa parte a ellos,por era una chivata,y ahora que lo pensaba,él podía haberle contado su secreto a és de todo,quizás no fuese tan mal tipo...

-Ese cretino,en cuanto le vea le voy a partir la cara.-Dijo furiosa la castaña mayor mientras que salían llamas de sus ojos y su puño ardí era algo bastante curioso...Y muy peligroso.

-N-No es necesario.-Dijo la castaña débilmente.

-Y luego le lanzaré por un octavo piso y...Perdona,¿qué decías?

-Que no es necesario.-Repitió la chica.-Quiero decir,si no lo hago por mi cuenta,nunca aprenderé a resolver mis problemas,¿no?

-Cierto.-Meiko asintió sonriente y orgullosa de su...¿Hija adoptiva?-Que rápido crecen...¡BUAAA!¡ME EMOCIONO!

-Creo que tampoco era para ponerse así.-Susurró Shin,con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Es cierto...¡CRECEN TAN RÁPIDO!¡BUAAAA!-Dijo Akira decir,que eran unos llantos dramáticos...

-¡A MIS BRAZOS!-Exclamó la mujer,abrazando al pelirrojo mientras seguían llorando como flanes.

Ciertamente,esa era una escena digna de ser grabada por Neru,(y el señor Nokia)subida a YouTube,y recibir unos 30 millones de visitas.O incluso más.

-Menos mal que nadie les está viendo...

-Te va directo a YouTube y a mi blog.-Le replicó Neru,quien estaba colgada en la ventana y grabando el espectáculo.

-¿¡CUÁNDO HAS LLEGADO!?

-Cuando ellos han empezado a llorar.

-¿¡Y CÓMO HAS LLEGADO!?

-Porque el señor Nokia tiene sensores "vídeo prometedor".

-...-Eso no tenía comentarios,solamente Smartphone ni leches,los Nokia antiguos si que son la cerrado.

-Vaya,otra vez...-Dijo Akira.

-¿Cómo que otra vez?-Preguntó extrañada la castaña.

-Ya es la quinta vez que me graban.

-...-La chica suspiró profundamente.-Hagamos como si esto no hubiese pasado,¿vale?

-Vale.-Dijo el pelirrojo.-Bueno,ya sabes que estaremos aquí,en cualquier momento en el que nos necesites,sólo dilo,sin miedo.¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.-Dijo Shin ía tiempo que...No confiaba en alguien.

-Se acabó la charla,es hora de dormir.-Dijo Meiko,finalizando así la conversación.

-¡Sí,sargento!-Exclamó el chico.

-¡Silencio!-Le ordenó ella dándole un porrazo en la cabeza.

-Ay...Eso duele.-Se quejó Akira.

Shin se limitó a reí acostarse,se dió cuenta de algo que se le había pasado por alto durante mucho tiempo...Que estaba rodeada de personas maravillosas que nunca la dejarían.Y ellos lo sabían.¡Equipo Trust,adelante!

**Fin del capítulo 3.**


	4. Dell,el macarra

**MALDITA ****: contiene YURI.**

**Dell,el macarra.**

**Muchísimas gracias a Nyan-Mad por el pensé que esto le interesase a alguien.^^**

**Aquí vengo con el penúltimo capítulo.Sí,sólo habrá cinco,soy una vaga.(?)**

Dell POV.

Esta es la historia de como empezó a atraerme Rin Kagamine.¿Qué esperabais?¿Otro capítulo con esos idiotas?Tranquilos,aquí viene Dell a animaros el día,no tendréis que soportarles más.(hasta el siguiente capítulo)Bueno,empecemos.

Cuando fui creado y entré en Crypton,esos perdedores no me recibieron como yo me merecí tío del pelo morado,(Creo que se llamaba Taito)empezó a hacer chistes malos con el color de mi pelo.Y os aviso,cuando digo que eran chistes malos,es que eran MUY malos:

-Eh,abuelita,¿se te olvidó teñirte las canas?-Dijo el imbé sé de que se reía,si él tenía el pelo morado.

-...-Se la dejé daba pena partirle la cara a un bobo como él.

-Abuelita,¿acaso el gato te confundió con leche y te comió la lengua?-Se río de su propio ,ese tipo era penoso.

-No soy tu abuela.-Le contesté.Estaba empezando a molestarme.

-Cierto,mi abuela tiene menos canas que tú.-Y volvió a carcajearse de ía que cada chiste era peor que el anterior,y eso que el primero era difícil de ya estaba hasta las narices de su ponía enfermo.

Le agarré de la bufanda y le sacudí.

-Primero,es plata,no ,no tengo canas.Y tercero,si yo fuese tu abuela,te hubiera enseñado modales,payaso.-Le dije escupiéndole en la tipo me repugnaba y me sigue repugnando.

-¡A mí no me hables así,idiota!-Me respondió a la par que me daba un puñetazo en la ese momento le solté la bufanda y me palpé la .¡Ese cabrón me había hecho sangrar la nariz!

-...-Me limpié la sangre con la manga de mi chaqueta.-No sabes lo que acabas de hacer,gusano.

Me tiré sobre él y le empecé a golpear la mejilla con el puño fue capaz de actuar en ese momento,lo que fue una ventaja para mi.(Aparte de que Meiko no estaba allí)

En ese momento,la puerta se abrió y esa fue la primera vez que la vi,delante de la de admitir que a simple vista me pareció una loli inocente que no sería capaz de matar una .

Con un paso firme,me agarró de la chaqueta y me separó de Taito,casi ahogándome en el proceso.

En cuanto al peli-morado,simplemente le miró de manera profunda,de brazos cruzados.

-...-La rubia le atravesaba con la ni siquiera hablar,se veía que le preguntaba que había hecho.

-¡Ha sido él!¡Ha empezado a insult-

PLAF.

La sonora bofetada de la chica se oyó incluso en el pueblo de al lado.

-La verdad.

El imbécil no respondía,se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y sobándose la mejilla.

-¡Maldita,como te atreves a golpearme!-Le gritó el energúmeno mientras iba a golpearle la cara.

Ella ni se inmutó.Le agarró del brazo y le lanzó contra la pared,dejándole aturdido.

-Háblame bien si no quieres tener problemas.-Le dijo ,más bien se lo ordenó.Luego,me miró-Y tú,que no te vea dándole una paliza de nuevo o no seré tan misericordiosa.

Luego,pasó a mi lado y me dijo:

-Si ese idiota vuelve a molestarte,me lo dices,¿vale?

Ok,eso me enseñó a no juzgar a las personas antes de no mataba moscas,las desintegraba con la mirada.Y de loli...Bueno,loli si que ás eso fuese lo que me gustó de ella,que era una chica ruda,pero a la vez era bastante linda...Recuerdo que me entró la risa.

-¿Hum?¿Qué te pasa?-Me preguntó,acercándose un poco a mí.

-Nada...-Esperé a que se diera la vuelta.-Kawaii.

Incluso de espaldas se notaba que se había sonrojado de una forma bastante ,ahora sabía que era una tsundere.

No me di cuenta,pero también había entrado una mujer pelirrosa y otra castañ de un chico castaño y una chica morena,pero a esos dos no les hice mucho caso.

-...-La segunda mujer se quedó callada contemplando la sangre con una cara ás le daba asco.-¿De quién es esta sangre?

Hum,parecía una mujer fría y vez no podría equivocarme,no dos veces seguidas,¿no?

-Es mía-Respondió el cabeza-podrida,casi cabeza-podrida es Taito,que parece que se le ha muerto un bosque con la fauna entera dentro en su podrida cabeza morada.(¿Esto podría aplicarse también a Gakupo?)

-Entonces coges una fregona y la voy a tolerar que esta casa esté llena de sangre mientras yo mande.-Ordenó la de que solo las palabras le funcionasen con ese burro.

-¿Quién a muerto y te ha dejado al mando?-Le replicó ,ya suponía que diría algo así.A ver como se las apañaba la tía.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-Le dijo con una mirada maligna acercó a su oído y le susurró,pero yo pude oír perfectamente-Escucha,como no frieges eso vas a sufrir la misma suerte que ese tipo,¿está claro?

Vale,volvía a juzgar demasiado pronto a la gente.Y sí,me he equivocado dos veces seguidas,¿pasa algo?

Ese día no fue malo del todo,a pesar de que el cabeza-podrida me había molestado,tuve la recompensa de verlo vestido de sirvienta y fregando el pasillo.

-He terminado de fregar.-Anunció el tipo,dejando la fregona a un lado.

-Muy que estás,friega la casa de paso,que yo estoy muy cansada.-Dijo la castaña,abriendo una botella de sake y tumbándose en el sofá.Ahora,me doy cuenta de que eso realmente significaba "muy que estás,friega la casa entera porque Kaito se ha ido de vacaciones y yo no quiero "

-¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS IBA A-

Meiko lo agarró de la bufanda y le dijo:

-Todavía estoy a tiempo de hacerte lo mismo que a él...

-...-La cara del cabeza-podrida se puso más blanca que la leche.

-¡TODO ESTARÁ MÁS LIMPIO QUE LOS CALZONCILLOS DE LEN!-Gritó el im-

Oye,¿a qué venían los calzoncillos de Len?Creo que tendré que investigar ese asunto...Antes de que Miku se ponga a gritar como la alocada fangirl del yaoi que es.

-¡Oye!¡No habléis de mis calzoncillos!-Gritó él,rojo de vergüenza.

El tiempo pasó,pero yo no me acostumbraba a ,vinieron mis dos mejores amigos

a la casa y divertíamos bastante,porque ahora éramos tres los que nos metíamos con el cabeza-podrida,incluso su propio primo.

Recuerdo que una vez le hicimos una broma buení circuito por toda la casa,colgado de su bufanda y con obstáculos en planeamos a la perfección durante dos semanas,nada podía fallar.

Colocamos un sistema que iba desde su habitación hasta el cubo de la basura,con un gancho que,al levantarse,se le engancharía en la bufanda y haría que hiciese todo el ,por si alguien pregunta,el cabeza-podrida nunca,repito NUNCA se quita la bufanda.Y supongo que así es como llevará el pelo así,de tanto llenarse de araña,moscas,hormigas y demás bichos que le trepen desde la bufanda a la cabeza.

Bueno,el caso es que el perdedor se levantó medio dormido,y se enganchó de la bufanda,bajando las escaleras sin darse cuenta,de que nosotros le esperábamos allí.Cogimos salsa picante,la preferida de Akaito,y se la echamos a los ,lo que ví me traumó llevaba calzoncillos de flores y ponis.

FLASH

-Esta va para mi blog,para mi Facebook y para mi Twitter.-Anunció Neru,saliendo desde las sombras para sacar una chica era muy curiosa.

El cabeza-podrida chilló como una nena cuando le echamos la digo,cualquier chica habría chillado de una forma más viril que él.

Después,pasó por el saló estaban desayunando,y estas fueron las reacciones.

Miku le señaló,mientras se LOLeaba, én dijo una de las frases célebres más importantes de toda la casa ,no entiendo por qué carajo tenemos un libro de frases célebres hechas por nosotros:

"¡What the fuck,sólo falta el arcoiris!¿Dónde está mi puerro de las mañanas?

Miku Hatsune."

Sí,esta es de las penoso.

Meiko,soltó otra frase:

"Haz lo que quieras,pero luego limpias la salsa.

Meiko."

Una de mis preferidas,ciertamente.

Kaito soltó algo impredecible:

"Las bufandas son como el amor,si te descuidas te encuentras en calzoncillos

Kaito Shion."

Je,yo a esa le saqué doble sentido...

Rin dijo esto:

"Incluso mi hermano es más viril que tú.

Rin Kagamine."

Esa si que me encantó.

El cacho shota de Len respondió esto:

"Je,je claro que...¡Oye!¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Baka.

Luka levantó la vista de su libro:

"Leo para que no me saquéis de quicio.

Luka Megurine."

Esta si que era fría y tranquila.A diferencia de Meiko.

Gakupo:

"ZZZ...

Gakupo Kamui"

El tío estaba dormido encima de su cuenco de cereales.

Mi medio hermana,se quejó:

"Oiga,¿alguien se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí.

Haku Yowane."

¡Hey!No es culpa mía que tenga el síndrome de Akari Akaza.

La de Neru,es la más famosa,así que no hace falta no,volved atrás,vagos.

Rook,Akaito y yo estábamos muertos de lo mejor estaba por és de pasar por el pasillo,el cabeza-podrida llegó hasta el cubo de la basura y su cabeza totalmente vacía resonó contra la que por fin estuviese cómodo con su suerte,también tendría algunos hongos con los que hablar.

Después de fijarme bastante en Rin,me di cuenta de que había otra persona casi tan interesante como chica era bastante curiosa,y tenía entendido que mi medio hermana era una buena amiga suya,así que no sería tan ruda con la gente como aparentaba.O eso,o esque Haku le hace tilín...¡Agh!Tengo que quitarme todas esas páginas yuri de mi cabeza...

Como sea,esa chica parecía interesante,y la verdad es que nunca había hablado con demasiado ocupado con mi pandilla y con el cabeza-podrida para tener más relaciones en la que ella no parecía muy experta.(Aunque en lo que a las redes sociales se refería,ella era y es la maestra.)

Me acerqué a ella y empecé a hablarle.

-Hey.-Intenté llamar su atenció un auténtico fallo,ella seguía con su móvil.

-...-Tecleaba con velocidad,casi con furia.

-Hey.-Repetí más sé como Haku consiguió siquiera ía que estaba sorda.

-...-Y seguía ignorá sé quien era peor,ella o el cabeza-podrida.

-Bah,paso de hablar mereces la pena,friki...-Dije dándome la iba a perder el tiempo con una chica como ella.

-Yo al menos no parezco vieja.-Respondió sin levantar la vista del móvil.

-Vieja quizás no,pero sorda bastante.

-Sólo pongo atención a lo que me resulta no tienes nada que decirme,deja de incordiarme.-Replicó una chica bastante gustan las chicas

maleducadas.

-Bueno,tú me pareces interesante,si no no estaría aquí incordiándote,¿no te parece?-Se me escapó una me hizo tan gracioso ver como sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-...-Se sonrojó bastante,y enseguida bajo la cabeza.-Viejo...

-Sorda...-Definitivamente,era tsundere.

En ese momento,un extraño vínculo nos unió.En ese momento,pasé bastante tiempo con Neru,pero Rin seguía en mi lo pasábamos muy bien los dos ,que al final acabamos siedo sin darme cuenta,acabé dañando a una de las personas que más me .

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de como miraba a la rubia y de como tartamudeaba cuando estaba a su í que,tuve que separarme de Neru,por mi medio lo que me costó esxplicarlo:

-Neru...

-¿Uh?Dime.-Me dijo ella con una sonrisa en los ,eso fue duro.

-Tenemos que cortar...No es ni por ti mi,es por otra persona.

-...-Agachó la que eso le afectó más de lo que aparentaba.-¿Por quién es entonces?

-Es por una persona muy cercana a nosotros dos.Sé que te ama más que yo.

-¿¡Y cómo estás tan seguro!?-Gritó.Las lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos de un momento a otro.

-Por la forma en que te persona llegó a tu vida mucho antes que yo,y te ha hecho mucho más caso que yo.

-...-Neru me miró,casi atravesándome con la mirada.-Baka...¿Es todo esto una excusa para dejarme y quedar bien?

-No,Neru todo lo que te digo es r-

-¡CÁLLATE!¡TE ODIO!-Sus palabras me hicieron daño,casi tanto como cuando se fue y me dejó solo en medio de la habitació contuve las ganas de llorar,después de todo lo hacía por mi hermanita.Y mentiría si dijese que no lo hacía también porque seguía queriendo a Rin.

Después de esto,solo quedaría explicar por qué me fui de la casa ,no me fui,me ,fue de una forma MUY estúpida.

Estaba Meiko totalmente borracha,y bailando encima de la mesa con una botella de sake encima de la cabeza,haciendo no se hubiera perdido eso por nada del mundo,así que lo grabé para dárselo ,Rook y yo estábamos allí,cuando la botella se cayó,rebotándo en mi hombro y haciéndose añicos en el suelo.A Meiko se le acabó la fiesta.

-A tish te ha tocadosh,a tish she te ha caídosh,y a tish te toca fregar.-Dijo borracha la mujer.

-No quiero,la botella es tuya.-Mi orgullo me jugó una mala esa no salía vivo.

-Si no friegas,a la calle.-Me ordenó ella.

-Tampoco hay ganas.-Dije cruzándome de FAIL.

¡PAC!

Todavía me duele el trasero al recordar esa unos segundos estaba dentro de la casa y ahora estaba en la acera de enfrente de la levanté,me quité el polvo y empecé a caminar,hasta que un toque en el hombro me frenó.

-¿Akaito?

-Tío,no pensamos dejarte en la calle como si fueras un perro.-Me sonrío Rook.-Si tú,está en la calle,no estarás solo en la vamos contigo.

Me sentía orgulloso de tener unos amigos como caminando sin rumbo,hasta que encontramos un callejón y decidimos "adoptarlo".Ese callejón estaba al lado del mismo bar que Meiko és de eso empecé a llamarla la arpía ella se entera,me mandará de una patada en el culo directo al cementerio.

Total,yo cogía mi portátil y les robaba el Wifi,es decir,lo que hace cualquier hijo de ,cambiaron la contraseña y dejé de poder usarlo,pero como nos hicimos amigos de la camarera,que nos traía comida cada día,volví a tener conexión a os diré la contraseña para que vuestras inocentes mentes estén a salvo unos cuantos años más.

Si queréis saber algo sobre aquella camarera,no podría deciros mucho.Sólo sé que tiene una hija y que a los 20 años era pianista,pero que tuvo un problema y no pudo continuar con su le gusta hablar de que le recuerda a su pone a gritar:"¡MI MANOLO,QUE ME LO QUITÓ ESA ASQUEROSA!"

Un interesante argumento para una telenovela venezolana de las que ve ,Miku ve telenovelas venezolanas.Y no es aconsejable molestarla cuando las está viendo.

Si os dais cuenta,todo este tiempo había estado por alto a la persona que ahora es mi mayor Onane.Y me volví a equivocar,ya por tercera vez,porque es una chica.

Maldición,si hubiese sabido antes que tenía rivales,me hubiera declarado a Rin si pensármelo dos ya es tendré que aguantarme y encontrar un momento oportuno.

Al menos tengo un punto a mi es una chica,y eso hace que mis posibilidades suban como la espuma.Y la verdad,aparte de que es mi rival por el amor de Rin Kagamine,esa chica no me caía tan mal.

Y con esto,llegamos al me encuentro espiando por la ventana de la casa como un patético vagabundo. Escucho a Len hablando con Neru,y afino el oído para oírlos mejor.

Norman POV(Es Norman,el fantasma contratado por mi para narrar la historia.-?-)

-¡Neru,he comprado una funda para tu móvil!-Dijo Len feliz,mostrándole una funda de color ámbar,al igual que los ojos de la tsundere.-Seguro que ahora el señor Nokia estará muy feliz.

En ese momento,la rubia y la castaña entraron en el comedor,oyendo a los dos hablar.

-¿Pero que tonterías dices?-Le preguntó Neru,sonrojada ligeramente por el detalle del chico-¿Quién es el idiota que se inventó esa tontería del señor Nokia?

¿S-Señor Nokia?Ese nombre golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de la pedazo que faltaba de esa noche loca volvió a su confesión de confesión...¿Eso era lo que le faltaba?¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de algo así?Su mente se encontraba confusa.

-...-Rin miró fijamente al suelo.

-¿Rin?¿Te ocurré algo?-Le preguntó la castaña,ligeramente preocupada por la cara de la chica.

La rubia no respondió,simplemente subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Ah,si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que hacéis eso...-Dijo Meiko mirando la puerta del cuarto de la chica con preocupación.

-Hum,cuando Neru dijo Dell también hizo lo mismo,y ayer no se acordaba de nada hasta que lo nombró...Quizás esa palabra reactivase su memoria,pero faltaría un fragmento que ha sido recordado ahora al decir señor Nokia.-Reflexionó Luka en voz alta,para después seguir leyendo.

-Eso quiere decir que...¿A causa del señor Nokia Rin no se ha acordado de lo que le dije has ta que habéis dicho su nombre?-La cabeza de Shin estaba bajada y su voz era miedo,e hizo que Len y Neru se preparasen para lo peor.

-...-La chica miró al frente.-¡GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS!-Cogió al señor Nokia y empezó a besarle.-¡TE AMO,SEÑOR NOKIA!

Todo el mundo se quedo mirá chica se levantó dignamente,se sacudió el polvo y empezó a subir las llegar a la puerta de Rin,escuchó unos pasos Surune,Meiko y Akira Heartphilia.

-Ánimo con ella,tía-Le dijo Yubime con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Cómo lo s-

-Cuando vi que te pasaba algo,me acordé de lo que pasó en el ías habérmelo contado,ya sabes que pase lo que pase somos amigas,¿no?-Le volvió a sonreír la morena.

-Pase lo que pase.-Le aseguró la castaña,dándole la mano.

Los miembros del equipo Trust le sonrieron también.

-¡Equipo Trust,adelante!-Dijo Akira,ganándose una colleja de la mujer.

-Como falles esta misión,recibirás un castigo,soldado.-Le dijo Meiko.

-No se preocupe,no pienso fallar,sargento.-Le contestó la chica haciendo un saludo militar.

Los tres se fueron,dejando a Shin enfrente de la puerta de la habitación,

Finalmente,se decidió a tocar la cuanto la tocó,la puerta se abrió estaba cerrada.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Le dijo Rin de la manera más seria que le había visto nunca usar.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Bueno,he de confesar que he escrito el capítulo entero

Soy una niña muy pero que muy vaga,pero cuando me pongo,me ,he intentado arreglar es summary 6 veces,pero no funciona.;_;

Después del último cap es posible que haga un OVA,poned en los reviews de que lo queréis.

Por cierto,¿alguien más aparte de mi opina que Dell me ha salido muy OOC?XD


	5. ¿Qué soy para ti?

**MALDITA BORRACHERA.**AVISO:CONTIENE **YURI.**

**5.¿Qué soy para ti?**

**Nyan-Mad:Sí,ese era mi plan,que hubiese dos palabras para reactivar su era Dell,y la otra...¡Señor Nokia!XD**

**Ya te dije que el señor Nokia era fundamental en la historia.Y ahora Shin tiene oportunidades.¡Tú puedes,chica!^^(Pero ahora tiene que devolverle el favor al señor Nokia...)**

**Perdón por no continuar rápido,es que se me olvida.(?)**

**Y sin más dilación,he aquí el último capítulo.**

-R-Rin...-Murmuró á era realmente una situación MUY incómoda-Y-yo...

-Sin excusas.-Cortó la rubia de forma tajante-Todo era verdad,¿cierto?

-...-Se mantuvo en era un infierno,pero el ambiente era todavía más tenso que en el infierno.¿Qué pensaría Rin de ella?Nada bueno,eso seguro.

-He hecho una pregunta.-Insistió Rin-¿Era cierto?

-...-La castaña siguió que Dell era una mejor opción que és de todo,sería más normal,¿no?Dell era un chico,y no era tan malo como quería más,era mejor que mejor que ella.

-Responde.-Ordenó la su voz se notaba que le quedaba poca paciencia.

-...-Se negaba a palabras de Dell resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez:

"_Si de verdad la amas,aléjate de ella. Es por su bien,ella no te quiere. No es como tú,ella es una chica normal. Ella no se merece alguien como tú. Así que,ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella,¿entendido?"_

"_Ella no te quiere" "Ella no te quiere"_

un monstruo.

En ese momento,la chica perdió la poca paciencia que le agarró del chándal y la sacudió.

-¡DIME LA VERDAD DE UNA VEZ!-Gritó Rin,totalmente fuera de sí.Estaba harta de no enterarse de nada.

-¡SÍ,ES CIERTO,ES CIERTO!-Respondió Shin,mientras lágrimas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos sin que pudiera ni quisiera evitarlo.-¡DOY ASCO Y LO SÉ!¡PERO ES QUE NO QU-Mmf!

No podía seguir labios estaban ocupados por los de la sabor era justamente como lo había imaginado en sus sueñ .Notó como la temperatura de su cara subía notablemente.

Sintió como los brazos de la chica rodeaban su un contacto suave y cálido.Y,cómo no,se sorprendió,y abrió la :allanamiento cual significaba,que en ese momento,la persona que más amaba en este mundo le estaba robando su primer ífico.

Agarró a Rin por la cintura,atrayéndola más hacia sí fue una mala idea,pero se tropezó y ambas cayeron al la rubia se encontraba encima suya,besándola.

Consecuencia:hemorragia nasal grado "Chitose-Superior".

Sin embargo,eso no era del todo positivo:

-¡Shin!¿Te encuentras bien?-La chica parecía preocupada."Estaba mejor antes de que dejases de besarme",le hubiera gustado contestar,pero se hubiera ganado un tortazo.

-Sí,estoy bien.-Respondió la castaña.-¿E-Eso significa que tú tambi-

-Sí,yo también te amo,Shinny.-Le respondió Rin con una tan adora-Espera...¿Le había llamado Shinny?Su sonrojo cobró más le había puesto un apodo.Y era tan tierno...

No obstante,una duda recorría la cabeza de la chica.¿Por qué había huído cuando se confesó?

-Pero entonces...¿Por qué huiste?-Preguntó dolida Shin.

-Porque estaba podía creer que fuese cierto.-Explicó la rubia,con cierto deje de culpabilidad en su voz-Pero te prometo que ya no volveré a separarme de más.

La tsundere la abrazó tiernamente a modo de se supone que todo estaba en ,faltaba el asunto de Dell,¿pero debía contárselo a ella?

Sí,debí era bueno empezar una relación guardando cosas importantes.Y ellas estaban empezando una relación,¿no?

-Sabes que Dell...B-Bueno,él...-¿Cómo puñetas le explicaba esto?-Se siente atraído por ti de una forma sentimental.-Así se lo explicaba,como la el diccionario de la RAE con patas y cascos que ,y más le valía que fuera SÓLO sentimental o le partiría la cara.-

-...-Rin se quedó callada unos segundos antes de responder-Realmente no me lo esperaba,pero no me amo a ti,por muchas artimañas que él intente.

-Me alegro de que no fuese cierto...-Suspiró la castaña feliz.

-¿El que?-Preguntó extrañada la chica-

-Ah,me dijo cosas que me dolieron mucho-Empezó a explicar con un deje de tristeza-Me dijo que me alejara de ti,que tú no me querías y que eras una chica normal,no como que no te merecías a alguien como yo y que no me acercara a ti...

-¡Ese bastardo te hizo llorar!¡Va a pagármelas con creces!-Gritó furiosa la rubia.¿Cómo se atrevía ese cretino a hacerle eso a una persona como Shin?-

-Lo sé.Pero también me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no todas las personas son como aparentan.Él no es tan cretino,sólo es que nada le ha salido bien y está angustiado,pero en el fondo es un buen segura.Y tú...Tú no me has rechazado,como tantas veces pensé que harías...-Concluyó Shin sonrojada.

Rin se rió.Era tan mona cuando decía cosas monas y se sonrojaba de aquella manera tan mona...

Se quedó contemplando sus orbes lilas,pensando en cuantas veces había querido mirarla así,tan cerca...Y bueno,supuso que la posición tan bien influía un poco.

-¿P-Puedes con-?-Pidió la castaña sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo la chica, adivinando lo que Shin quería decir,antes de continuar con la tarea dejada anteriormente por la hemorragia nasal de la otra chica.(Que esta seguía teniendo.)

El beso fue lento y la sangre chica abrazó con más fuerza la cintura de la quería que aquel momento acabase podría venir el fin del mundo,una explosión nuclear o incluso Slenderman con Dolan al lado,que ella no iba a pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de romper aquel claro,existe una cosa peor que todas las anteriores juntas:el oxígeno.

Y no es que Shin fuese la mejor en lo que aguantar la respiración se decía.

Notó como la cara empezaba a cambiarle de rojo a azul,creando un no demasiado saludable tono tenía los ojos cerrados,solamente concentrada en aquel contacto.Sí no se daba cuenta,iba a morir ahogada por un suerte,la rubia abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ya casi blancos de la castañ separó de ella visiblemente preocupada.

-¡Shin!¡¿Estás bien?!-Preguntó alarmada-¡Shin!

-¿Quién se ha muerto?-Dijo la castaña,como despertando de un era una frase que utilizaba a menudo,una costumbre no muy buena,ciertamente.

-¡Nadie,pero por un momento pensé que ibas a morirte tú,baka!-Gritó la rubia,enfadada por la estupidez de la casi-ahogada.-¿Por qué no rompiste el beso?

-¿Quién carajo va a querer romper un beso como ese?-Replicó molesta la ,vamos,¡Era el mejor beso que le habían dado nunca!Sí,siempre había sido un poquito forever alone.¿Algún problema?

Rin se sonrojó agresivamente.

Shin POV.

Metedura de pata nivel "Cacho Imbécil".Por otra parte,la rubia se veía bastante bien sonrojada,je,je...Bofetada dejar de pensar en esas cosas,o mi increíblemente pervertida mente me jugará una mala creo que le hiciese mucha gracia a la chica TANTA onfianza en nuestra erm,uh,bueno...¿Primera vez?Sí,"primera vez".

-Así que te gustó ese beso...-Me dice Rin en un tono sensual a la vez que se muerde el labio ,eso es peligroso...Nena,lo que haces no me ayuda para nada a dejar de pensar en cosas pervertidas.

-Eh,sí...-Le contesto yo,contemplando sus labios y los movimientos que hace.¿Qué rayos prentende?

-Entonces...-Empieza a preparo para todo lo que pueda decirme.-¿Qué tal si aumentamos el nivel?

Maldición,maldición,maldición...Esa manera de acercarse a mi me está llevando a la locura.Y esa forma de mirarme no me gusta ,ME esa mirada de pervertida no me da buenas vibraciones.

-Eh,yo,bueno...-Empiezo a digo que no me gustaría,ni que no sería lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida desde que me dieron mi Nintendo DS,pero es que creo que un solo día no es bueno ir tan endemoniadamente rápido.-Tengo que hacer la colada,si me disculpas...

Sí,ya sé que es un asco de excusa,pero no se me ocurría nada má levanto con rapidez,pero ella es más rápida que salta a la cintura,rodeándola con las piernas y rodea mi cuello con los la cara tan roja que el pelo de Akaito sería una estupidez en comparació sexy para evitarla,pero tengo...Que aguantar...La...Maldita ten-tentación...

-No te resistas,a mi no puedes engañarme...-Me dice mientras me sonríe con boca de significa que no tengo ,infancia perdida en 3,2,1...

Ya no merece la pena huir,así que rodeo su cintura con los brazos y espero a que haga lo que que voy a tener que ir acostumbrándome a ser la fin...

Empieza a quitarme la chaqueta,dejándome solo con mi camiseta és empieza a besarme,volviendo a allanar mi cavidad bucal,haciendo que una corriente eléctrica me recorra la espalda y que luego pase al estó éndome un poco más libre,(y mucho menos tensa)subo las manos de la cintura y empiezo a acariciar su piel es tan suave...

De repente,me encuentro con una será...¡DIOS SANTO,RIN USA SUJETADOR!¿POR QUÉ LO USA SI NO LO NECESITA?Me apunto mentalmente no sacar nunca este tema de conversación o me partirá la se ha separado de mi y me mira divertida...Esto no es bueno.

-Si tanto te gusta mi sujetador,puedes quedártelo...-Me dice en un tono MUY úpida y sensual Rin...¿Por qué tienes que decir tantas frases pervertidas?

-Eh,no hace falta,te queda mejor a ti.-Si se lo quita juro que me muero desangrada por la nariz ahora JURO.

-No seas tímida.-Se está acercando a mi oreja,se está acercando...-Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo...-Dice susurrá estás intentando que me desangre por la nariz,lo estás haciendo serio.

¡Y tú no seas tan abierta,carajo!A veces no puedo con ella...Me veo como una idiota babeante,haciendo todo lo que ella ,dulce vida de uke feliz...Bofetada que deje de pensar en tonterías por es bueno que baje la guardia.

-No es timidez,es pudor.Y la verdad es que deberí...-Me paro,si continuase hablando mi voz tomaría un tono no está besando el roce de sus labios hace que me arda la piel.

Después,me besa con más sé si voy a poder callarme durante mucho más,así que si no para ahora,no sé lo que voy a todas maneras,no puedo decir que no me lo esté pasando bien...Soy una uke pervertida,no puedo evitarlo.

E-Espera...No,por favor,no hagas eso si aprecias la salud de mi nariz...No te quites la...!

me han reventado los dos orificios nasales a la superado a Chitose,y eso es al menos ya sé una sujetador de Rin es blanco,así que lo tacharé de mi "Lista de cosas que quiero ver antes de morir."

No puedo evitarlo,y sonrío de forma hará que piense que quiero seguirle el juego,y bueno,no es una cosa muy positiva...¿Por qué tenía que ser así de bipolar?Primero subía corriendo a la habitación y luego decía:"Hey,quédate mi sujetador."Yo es que no la entiendo.

-Sabes,me gusta tu cuello...-Me susurra mientras empieza a mordisquearme débilmente el ,deja de hacerlo suavemente y me muerde con más estoy mordiendo el labio inferior para no dejar salir ningún "sonido raro",pero no es tan fácil evitarlo...

Me dejo caer,apoyando la espalda en la manos me están temblando,pero sigo intentando ,no me hace daño,sólo espero que nadie me pregunte de que son los mordiscos en el cuello...

Ahh...Las manos de Rin se están deslizando bajo mi camiseta,la verdad es que las tiene frías y me está haciendo cosquillas con las pronto,noto que tira de mi camiseta.Y ya sé lo que quiere hacer.

-Creo que esto ya no te hace falta...-Y me la í,por la alguien tiene interés,mi sujetador es azul ,soy una malota,seguro que Rin se lo esperaba lila...La verdad es que no tengo nada de malota,doy cara se vuelve así al darme cuenta de que hasta Ned Flanders es más salvaje que yo: T.T

Parece que eso ha bastado para extrañar a Rin,que me mira con la cabeza ladeada.

-¿Pasa algo?¿No te lo estás pasando bien?-Pregunta mientras me acaricia el algo extraño en el estómago,como electricidad...No sabría explicarlo.

-No e-es eso...-Ahora que me doy cuenta...¡¿SE PREOCUPA POR MI CARA DE DEPRIMIDA Y NO POR MI DOBLE HEMORRAGIA NASAL?! Será sinvergüeza...

-¿Entonces que te pasa?-Sigue interrogándome mientras que con un dedo sigue acariciando mi abdomen,haciendo cí respuesta era tan estúpida que era mejor ,espera,si quieres le digo: "Ah,na',es que como pensé que te sorprenderías por que mi sujetador es azul claro en vez de lila,me creía guay,pero luego me dí cuenta de lo imbécil que soy y puse cara de depresión."

Para escribir un best seller,vamos: "La niña que era más tonta que el que tropieza con el aire."

Y luego le sacamos la parte dos y de paso hacemos la película: "La niña que era más tonta que el que tropieza con el aire 2"

-Tranquila,es una tontería.-Le afirmo,sonrisa incluida para que no piense que le estoy muy dada a malpensar,en bastantes sentidos.

-...-Me mira con una ceja levantada,no muy dije que era una malpensada de cuidado.

Lo único que se me ocurre es agrandar la sonrisa,quedando así como la vez que me caí desde metro y medio de altura,me caí al suelo,y luego sonreí y levante los resultado fue que Miku también acabó en el suelo,solo que ella muerta de risa y yo con la pierna destrozada.

Rin suelta una ligera carcajada,así que parece que ha linda cuando se ríe...Sigue acariciando mi barriga,de una forma tan suave y a la vez tan,tan...Si lo pienso se me irá la cabeza.

De repente,para de acariciarme y posa la palma de su mano en mi vientre,y coloca la otra mano en mi ,me dejé llevar y ahora no tengo escapatoria...

-R-Rin...-Le susurro nerviosa.¿Qué va a hacerme ahora?

-Tranquila Shinny,no voy a morderte...-Dice divertida,pero luego me dirige una mirada maliciosa-Al menos no mucho.

Hum,me ha vuelto a llamar Shinny,parece un apodo entre novi-¿Se podría decir que Rin y yo somos...?No tengo mucho tiempo de pensarlo,porque dicho eso,se acerca peligrosamente a mi oreja.Y la muerde sin es el momento en el que suelto el sonido que he estado aguantando todo este malo es que lo he soltado demasiado fuerte,aparte,sin necesidad de verme en un espejo,estoy segura de que tengo una expresión muy "bonita".

Rin sonríe para si misma,supongo que satisfecha por lo que me ha hecho a deslizar la mano del abdomen hacia mi espalda,y...Dios,está empezando a quitarme el...

CLICK.

puerta estaba abierta.

Norman POV.

-¿Qué ha sido ese so...-Un visiblemente preocupado Len entró en la habitación,solo para cargarse su infancia en ese mismo í estaban su hermana y Shin,ambas en sujetador,esta última con una cara cuyo significado seguramente Gakupo sabría...

Su mandíbula inició una caída libre hacia el inframundo,y sus ojos se abrieron pobre chico solo atinó a señalar a las dos chicas con el dedo y dar pequeños grititos de ía la pena verle,sobre todo por la cara morada que tenía.

-Grabado.-Anunció Neru mientras levantaba al señor Nokia en rubia lo había grabado todo subida a un árbol,ya que la habitación de la chica se encontraba en la segunda planta.

-...-A Shin le dió un tic en el ojo derecho,mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa de psicópata.

-Que raro que no me sorprenda.-Dijo Rin con una expresión neutral.

-¿Tienes lo que ha pasado grabado?-Interrumpieron Gakupo y Kaito a coro.

-Obviamente,sí.¿Por?-Preguntó secamente la tsundere.

-NECESITAMOS ESE YURI.-Ordenó el peli-morado con los ojos verdad,es que daba miedo...

-¿Cómo se pide?-Preguntó de nuevo la chica en tono burlón.

-POR FAVOR,DAME ESE YURI O MORIRÉ.TENGO DEPENDENCIA AL YURI-Rogó el hombre.

-Aquí tienes.-Dijo Neru extendiéndole el móvil.

Gakupo lo atrapó con la boca,como si de un perro se tratase y Kaito aplaudió como una algo digno de dejó de aplaudir y sacó un walkie-talkie del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Yuri conseguido,repito yuri .-Dijo hablando por el walkie-talkie,esperando órdenes de alguien.

-Bajen,a la planta baja,cambio y corto.-Se oyó una voz familiar a través del aparato.

Los dos hombres bajaron a la planta baja a una velocidad impresionante,a punto de caerse por las cayó al suelo y se hizo un chichón,pero conservaba en la mano el móvil,que estaba en alto,protegido de la caída.

-Tened cuidado con mi móvil.-Ordenó molesta la tsundere.

Gakupo simplemente levantó el pulgar,todavía en el peli-azul le ayudó a levantarse,y en el salón,había alguien esperándoles,tranquilamente sentado en una silla.

La persona en cuestión dió la vuelta a la silla,dejando ver su cara.

-¿Habéis traído lo que os pedí?-Preguntó Luka con voz seria.

-Sí,ama.-Respondió el samurái,arrodillándose ante la mujer y mostrándole el móvil.

-Veamos...-La pelirrosa cogió el móvil,abrió el vídeo...E instantánemente empezó a sangrar por la nariz.-Maravilloso...

-¿Le gusta lo que le hemos traído,señora?-Preguntó el hombre de la bufanda.

-Es,es...Mágnifico,os daré un premio por vuestro buen trabajo.-Contestó Luka,mientras seguía viendo el vídeo a la vez que sangraba por la nariz.

-¡YAY,LA JEFA NOS DARÁ UN PREMIO!-Dijeron a coro los dos hombres,chocándose las manos felices.

-Sí...-La mujer tenía una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara,como si hubiese logrado ver el fruto de un trabajo de años.

-¿Podemos verlo?-Preguntó Kaito,señalando tanto a Gakupo como a él mismo.

La pelirrosa se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran,mientras seguía concentrada en aquel vídeo.

Ambos se acercaron y quedaron en el mismo estado que los tres estaban soltando risitas pervertidas y sangrando,las dos chicas estaban todavía arriba,pensando en como escapar de aquella comprometedora situación.

-¿A qué viene todo este escándalo?-Preguntó Meiko,a la vez que subía por las escaleras.

Cuando vió lo que pasaba,la castaña se quedó callada.

-M-Meiko,no nos mates...-Pidió la rubia con cara inexpresiva de la mujer daba pánico.

-¿Huh?-Al oír eso,Meiko se quedó extrañada unos instantes...Para luego estallar en carcajadas.-¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!¡PARECE QUE TE HAN GANADO LA GUERRA,SOLDADO!¡NUNCA PENSÉ QUE PUDIESES SER TAN UKE!¡JA,JA,JA,JA!

La castaña cayó al suelo,abrazándose el estómago de la risa,a la vez que se revolcaba por el autoestima de Shin estaba por los suelos.

-Sargento,no es saludable que se revuelque por el ía pillar las pieles de plátano que Len deja tiradas por la casa.-Dijo Akira,al ver a la mujer reírse de aquella forma.

-Pero es que...¡JA,JA,JA,JA!-Siguió riendo Meiko desde el suelo,mientras que señalaba a las chicas.

-¿Eh?¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Preguntó extrañado el chico,mirando en la dirección que señalaba la mujer.

-Je,je,hola primito...-Dijo Shin con una risita no era precisamente una conversación que hubiese imaginado tener con é ó los ojos,no sabía lo que podía pasar a continuació ,notó unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Sé buena con ella,Rin.-Sonrío abiertamente el sonrisas tan comunes en él tranquilizaban a cualquiera.

La rubia asintió ligeramente gustaría conocer un poco más al primo de su amiga...¿O era su novia?

-Sí,pórtate bien con ella o la matarás a hemorragias nasales.-Añadió Yubime riendo de forma burlona.

-¡Yubime!-Se quejó la castaña amiga siempre tan oportuna.

-¿Ahora no me irás a decir que es mentira?Porque tu nariz dice lo contrario...-Siguió riéndose la morena.

-¡YUBIME!-Exclamó la chica del chándal,después de comprobar,que efectivamente,su nariz no estaba en muy buen estado.

-Ok,ok,ya paro...-Se disculpó divertida la tan gracioso sacar a su mejor amiga de quicio...

-¡MEIKO,BAJA A VER EL VÍDEO YURI!-Gritó desde abajo el "Trío Walkie-talkie".

-¿Vídeo yuri?-Preguntó Meiko,levantándose del suelo con rapidez-¡ALLÁ VOY!

La mujer bajó las escaleras deslizándose por la barandilla y estrellándose contra el castaña se levantó dignamente,se quitó el polvo y se acercó para ver el vídeo.

Ahora eran cuatro con hemorragias nasales.

-¡ESPERADME,YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO VERLO!-Gritó Shin,empezando a levantarse.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado.-Ordenó molesta Rin,a la vez que agarraba a la castaña para evitar que se fuera.

-¡NUUU!-Suplicó la quería ver yuri,aunque fuese su propio yuri,seguía siendo yuri...

Mientras tanto...

-Hum,¿qué hacen esos cuatro idiotas sangrando por la nariz?-Pensó Dell en voz alta mientras espiaba por la ventana de la casa,ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

De nuevo en la casa...

-Por cierto...¿Qué le pasa a Len?-Preguntó Neru,señalando al chico,que todavía estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo,los ojos abiertos y señalando a las dos chicas.

-H-Hermana...-Susurró el rubio,totalmente había sido un golpe muy duro para él.

-Ah,nada,creo que le he roto la infancia...-Dijo Rin le importaba demasiado enseñarle a su inocente gemelo la realidad.

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?-Le preguntó Neru molesta.

-Si no se la rompía yo,quien se la iba a romper,¿tú?-Replicó la rubia en el mismo tono.

-Bueno,al menos yo no dejaría la puerta abierta.-Contestó la rubia mayor.A la reina de las réplicas no le hacía sombra .

-No importa que haya dejado la puerta abierta,total,tú te buscas la vida para mirar por la ventana,¿no?-Dijo la chica.

-Es mi trabajo.-Replicó la tsundere.

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!-Se quejó Rin.

-Pues me voy.-Y bajó por las escaleras.

-Eso ha sido muy raro...-Susurró Shin extrañada.

Len se limitó a asentir.

Después de aquello,ambas se vistieron y bajaron al saló estaban allí,esperá ambiente era denso y se notaba que estaban intranquilos.

-Tenéis mucho que explicar,niñas.-Dijo Luka mirando a las dos fijamente.

-Esto,je,je...-Comezó a decir la castaña mietras de rascaba la era bastante incómodo...

-No tienen nada que mi permiso.-Soltó Meiko de repente,levantándose del sillón.

-¡Y el del equipo Trust!-Dijo Akira,cogiendo a Yubime de la mano.

-¡Eso!-Fue lo único que pudo añadir la morena.

-...-La pelirrosa suspiró profundamente.-Está bien,no tenéis por qué explicar éis iros.

-Gracias,Luka-sama.-Dijeron las dos chicas dando una reverencia.

-Qué remedio...-Dijo seriamente la mujer,aunque por dentro estaba ,los niños crecían tan rápido...

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Le preguntó la chica a la rubia.

-¡Tú solo sígueme!-Dijo Rin sonriente,a la vez que la cogía de la mano y echaba a correr fuera de la casa.

-¡No vayas tan rápido!-Pidió Shin,a punto de caerse.

Después de correr (o más bien,ser arrastrada por la chica)un poco,ambas llegaron a un parque,donde no había dos decidieron sentarse en un unos minutos en silencio,hasta que la castaña decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí,Rin?-Preguntó extrañada la chica.¿Tanta prisa para luego callarse?

-Me parece un lugar bonito y tranquilo, y quería compartirlo contigo.-Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-...-Shin se quedó en ,era un sitio hermoso,y la brisa acariciando su cuerpo lo hacían un lugar cómodo y relajante.A parte,al no haber nadie era un lugar tranquilo,sin pregunta golpeó su mente.Y ese era el sitio adecuado para hacerla.-Rin...

-¿Huh?-Se sorprendió ligeramente la chica-Dime...

-¿Qué soy para ti?-La castaña se sonrojó al hacer la pregunta.

Rin sonrió al escucharla y le dió un beso en la mejilla,gesto que sorprendió a la chica.

-Tú eres un sueño hecho realidad,Shinny.-Dijo la rubia,acariciando su mejilla.

-Rin...-Shin se quedó sorprendida y sonrojada.-Prométeme que nunca te separarás de mi...

-Tranquila,estaré pegada a ti como un imán.-Contestó riendo la chica.

Entonces fue el momento en que las dos cayeron en la á .

Iban a llegar tarde para hacer el cover,y el jefe se pondría furioso.

-Rin...

-¿Sí?

-¡CORRE POR TU VIDAAA!-Y dicho esto,agarró a su novia de la mano y ambas fueron corriendo al estudio,antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.Y,quién sabe...Quizás al jefe ya le había llegado el vídeo.

**FIN.**

¡Lo siento!;A;

No tenía tiempo y por eso he tardado mil años en hacer el quinto capítulo.

Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.

Si no,os doy permiso para tirarme tomates...(?)

Perdona,Nyan-Mad,soy un mal bicho por hacerte esperar.T.T


End file.
